The Perfect House
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: The Quintel Family, Mordecai, Margaret and their 6 year old son, Milo move into a new house. As soon as things get cozy. Weird stuff starts happening. Mordecai is determined to find out what it is and protect his family from it. Rating T for language, mild sexual content, and violence.
1. The new house

**Alright this is a new story. It's about Mordecai and Margaret with their 6 year old son Milo. I thought of this while watching Fright Night. I have no idea where Milo came from but he's so cute. Anyway. The Quintel family buys a new house. It's perfect, but there's something fishy about this place and Mordecai is determined not to let it harm his family! I hope ya'll like it as much as you liked A Change Between us**

* * *

"A little place of our own would be nice" Margaret smiled as she flipped through a magazine, "Rent's a pain"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea but…Milo's practically grown up here"

Milo was Mordecai and Margaret's 6 year old son. He had dark blue feathers with his mother's brown eyes.

The couple had been married for 8 years. In their first year of marriage, Mordecai had moved into Margaret's apartment. Then she suddenly got pregnant with Milo. They'd raised Milo in the tiny apartment but due to their son, soon to be starting elementary school. They'd need to be closer to the school, the park and the Coffee Shop.

The cardinal sighed, "He's only 6 years old. He's getting too old for his bedroom. That walk-in-closet"

Mordecai let out a sigh, "I'll miss this place though"

She nodded, "I know. I'll miss it too. But it's for Milo" She gave a kiss on the cheek.

"For me"? Milo asked. Peeking out from his bedroom. "What's going on"?

Mordecai turned, "We're gonna have to move"

Tears filled up Milo's eyes, "No! No! We can't move! I was gonna start school with Ruben! We can't move"!

Margaret awed, "Sweetie! Don't cry" She dried his tears, "we're moving to a bigger house, closer to school ok"?

Milo sniffled. Ruben had been his best friend since they were in diapers. Ruben was Rigby and Eileen's son. A golden furred mole with a raccoon tail and black hair. His father named him after the ruben sandwich. When Ruben was four, Eileen gave birth to a raccoon/mole hybrid. A brown raccoon with a mole tail named Emma.

Margaret kissed her son's forehead, "We'll still be near Rigby and Eileen. Ok"?

Milo smiled, "Ok"

* * *

**The next day:**

Margaret went to work while Mordecai drove Milo pass houses. "What bout this one Mi"?

Milo shook his head, "It's pink Dad" He scowled.

The blue jay chuckled as he kept driving until he spotted a house. It looked perfect. He pulled up in the driveway. The house was beautiful. It was a two story, yellow painted with a bluish roof.

Mordecai smiled, "What do you think"?

Milo shrugged, "It looks pretty big"

The blue jay walked around seeing a littler house connected to the house with screen windows along with a screen door.

"This is perfect" Mordecai said quietly. He looked at his son, "C'mon let's buy this for Mommy"

Milo nodded, "Yeauh"!

They headed towards the car only to hear a voice, "Can I help you sir"?

They turned to see a man with brown hair, wearing jeans and a red shirt, "Oh no. We're just looking" Mordecai smiled.

The man smiled, "Oh! I'm Reggie Thompson! I live next door" He pointed at the blue painted house next door, "I've been lookin for a new neighbor"

Mordecai smiled, "Well, it's perfect! I'm totally gonna buy it"! He stuck out his hand, "I'm Mordecai Quintel" They shook hands.

Reggie grinned, "Who's this little fella"?

The blue jay looked down, to see Milo was hiding behind his dad's leg, "That's my son, Milo. He's only 6"

Reggie smiled, "Hey there Milo. I'm gonna be your new neighbor"

Milo smiled shyly, "Ok.."

Mordecai chuckled, "Don't worry. He's shy at first then he'll be himself"

Reggie grinned, "Nice meeting ya Mordecai and Milo. I hope ya guys buy the house"!

The blue jay called after him. "We will"!

* * *

**A few days later:**

"Are they closed"? Mordecai asked again as he led Margaret out of the car.

She nodded, "Yes. Honey. They are" She smiled.

Milo covered his mouth, trying hard not to blurt out the surprise.

Mordecai led his wife to the middle of the yard, "Alright…you can open your eyes"

The cardinal blinked her eyes to gasp, "Oh it's beautiful"! She wrapped her wings around her husband, "I love it"!

He chuckled, giving her a kiss, "I'm glad you like it. I bought it"

She jumped up and down excitedly, "Oh my god"! She hugged her son, "Milo! Aren't you excited"

Milo smiled, "Yep"

They unload the truck, placing everything where it should and fully moved in. Mordecai went to go fix up a little man-cave for himself up in the attic while Milo took a nap. Margaret walked to the backyard, looking around. It was a garden. She smiled, "Oh roses"! She smiled.

"Hey there"! A voice called.

She turned towards the fence, "Oh hello" She smiled, "I'm the new neighbor. My husband just bought this place"

Reggie smiled, "Well. I'm Reggie, the neighbor" He extended his hand.

Margaret shook his hand, "Margaret Quintel"

He tilted his head, "Mordecai's your husband"?

The cardinal nodded, "Yea, it's been eight years now. We've been together for 10 years"

Reggie laughed, "Perfect marriage huh"?

Before Margaret could speak, Milo called. "Moommmmy"!

She smiled, looking back at the house, "Sorry. My son's calling me" She raced off, inside.

Reggie's smile dropped, "Mordecai doesn't deserve her! She's beautiful"! He walked off muttering, "I'll make her love me"!

Margaret ran upstairs to her son's bedroom, he was in his Captain America pajamas with his bear in one hand and blanket in the other, the cardinal lifted him up, "Someone woke up from naptime" She smiled, passing her husband in the hall, "Honey"?

Mordecai turned, "Hmm"?

She gave him another kiss, "This is a perfect house"

The blue jay chuckled, "Glad to know"

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, I promise it'll get longer but. I really hope you guys liked it! Who's this Reggie guy? Why does he like Margaret so much? Think Mordecai will stop him? Think Reggie will steal Margaret's heart? Just wait until chapter 2!**


	2. Leave the kids out of this

**Alright Chapter 2! It's been a few weeks since Mordecai and Margaret have moved in. Is Reggie a nice guy? Or is he gonna do something drastic? Let's find out**!

* * *

**Weeks later:**

Weeks had gone by, they were finally settled in. Rigby and Eileen brought the kids over to see their new house.

"Videogames to celebrate my new house"? Mordecai asked.

Rigby pulled out his controller, "You know it"!

The duo waved their arms, "OHHHHHHHHHHHH"!

Mordecai sat on the couch, taking out his controller, "Hey Baby"? He called to Margaret, "Ruben's here…think we should wake up Milo"?

Margaret shrugged, entering the room, "He'll be cranky" She kneed down to Ruben, "Sorry Sweetie, Milo's still taking his nap"

The little mole pouted, "Aw nuts"! He sat himself down.

Margaret and Eileen giggled, then headed into the kitchen. "So…the new house looks amazing"! The mole peeped, trying to balance Emma on her hip.

The cardinal smiled, "Aw thanks. You should really tell Mordecai. He bought the house"

Emma babbled, "We get a twee house"! She giggled, clapping her hands.

The mole smiled, "No Sweetie. We don't live in a tree house. We live in our apartment"

The little raccoon's face looked like she'd been crushed, "No"! She pouted.

Eileen let out a sigh, "The Terrible Twos. I barely got through Ruben's"

Margaret smiled, "I'm thinking Milo would want a little brother or sister"

Emma babbled again, "Milllllooooowwww" She loved to sound out his name.

The cardinal giggled, "Who's my favorite niece? You are! Oh yes you are" Emma giggled, clapping her hands.

Eileen sighed happily, "She looks just like her father"

Margaret saw little brown hair pulled into pigtails, "She has your eyes and your tail"

Eileen nodded, "She's so cute"

Emma put her hand in front her mouth then leaned her hand towards Eileen, "Kisses Mama"

The mole kissed her hand then let Emma giggle about it. Margaret giggled at the two, "_I wish I had a daughter like her_. _Mordecai would spoil Milo and her_" She thought giggling.

A piercing scream came from upstairs making everyone freeze.

Eileen looked towards the scream, "That sounded like-Milo"! Margaret and Eileen said in sync as they ran up the stairs with Mordecai and Rigby following.

Margaret looked to see her son, sitting up in his bed, crying, "Oh Honey. Honey. What's the matter"? She took him into her wings, "Shh…Mommy's here"

Milo held her tight, "Nightmare Mommy"!

The cardinal soothed, "Shh. My baby. What happened? Tell Mommy"

Milo looked like he'd seen Freddy Kruger in his dreams. His eyes were wide and he was shaking. "There's a man in the basement! He has a gun"!

Margaret rocked him back and forth as if he was a baby. She smiled, "There. There. It's nothing. It was just a bad dream"

Milo nodded, "But it was so real! Mommy"!

The cardinal ran her fingers through his hair, "I know but it's ok now. You're awake and breathing" She turned to Eileen, "Ruben's here"

Milo smiled, "Yeauh"! He jumped out of her lap to run downstairs.

Mordecai headed down the stairs, "I'll check out the basement"

The cardinal ran after her, "No. Milo might think something's wrong if you have to check"

"You never know Margaret. He might have actually seen a man down there" He opened the basement door and walked downstairs.

The basement would be scary for a 6 year old. It was dark, with cobwebs on the ceiling, the spiders must've thought the basement was creepy and left. He kept walking finding a little light bulb with a rusty chain connected to it.

Mordecai pulled the string to see a doll, "HOLY-oh" He muttered, a little embarrassed that a doll scared him.

The doll had button eyes and was sitting in a lawn chair. With blonde curls and wearing a pink dress.

He looked around, it was a workshop. His beak parted, the person who'd there before made a lot of dolls. It seemed pretty cool and pretty creepy. "This is what scared Milo" He thought, seeing a play gun on the doll that was sitting up right. He smirked then came back upstairs.

Margaret smiled at Milo, "See Honey. There's nothing to be afraid of"

Milo tilted his head, "Did you see the man Dad"?

He shook his head, "No. I think you just saw a doll. There's a bunch of dolls down there. Even one scared me" He chuckled.

The little bird nodded, "Oh ok" He turned towards Ruben, "Let's play in my room"! They raced off.

Margaret sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't let him down in the basement anymore"

The blue jay nodded, "That's a good idea" He closed the door.

After Rigby and Eileen left. Margaret and Mordecai were cuddled up on the couch. Milo was upstairs, sleeping. The cardinal was getting tired of The Walking Dead, "Can you change the channel Baby"?

The blue jay looked her, "I wanna know if Lori's gonna die"

She crawled into his lap, taking the remote, "I don't wanna watch that slut give birth"

Mordecai grabbed the remote, "She might die…I wanna know"

They had a tug-of-war with the remote until he tackled her off the couch, "Ow"!

He was on top of her, holding her hands down, "I win"

Margaret rolled him over, "I win"! She held down his wrists. She giggled, leaning near his ear, "We should go to bed"

Mordecai nodded after she let him up, he carried her upstairs. Kissing her gently as they headed towards their bedroom.

* * *

**The next day:**

Margaret was trying to get Milo to eat his cereal for the morning, "C'mon Sweetie"

Milo pouted, "I don't like Soggy Oats"

The cardinal rolled her eyes, "You ate them all the time. What are you talking about"?

Mordecai went out to the paper, he found it and picked it up to hear a voice, "Heyyy Mordo"! Reggie called.

The blue jay felt a little weird, Reggie knew his nickname, "_Meh. Probably heard Rigby calling me it or something_" He thought. Shrugging it off.

Reggie smiled, "Hey, so. I know you are new to the neighborhood but I would appreciate you not hitting your wife"

Mordecai had the look of confusion on his face, "What? No! No! I'd never hit Margaret"!

Reggie pointed, "I was strolling with my dog and saw you tackle her"

A faint blush came on Mordecai's face, "Oh well. We were just playing around" Mordecai turned his head to see how far the living room window was from the sidewalk. It wasn't far but a good five or six feet. "I'm sorry if you thought I was hitting her. But we were just playing around"

Reggie narrowed his eyes, "If I ask her. Would she tell me the same thing"?

Mordecai nodded, "I'm not hitting her. I'd never abuse her"

It was quiet, until Margaret opened the door, "Oh hey Reggie" She smiled, walking over to him. She looked at Mordecai, "What's up"?

Reggie shrugged, "Aw nothing. It was just a misunderstanding" He walked back to his house, "Tell Milo I said hello"

Margaret smiled, "He's nice"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "More like weird" They walked back to the house, "He thought I hit you, last night"

The cardinal gave him a kiss, "Well, you were pretty rough" She winked making him blush.

Milo was sitting at the table, eating his Soggy Oats. "When does school start again"?

Margaret gave him a smile, "Not for another two months" She gave a kiss on the head. She turned to Mordecai, "I'm gonna go read" The cardinal walked upstairs.

Milo hopped out of the chair, "Dad, Mr. Reggie's weird"

The blue jay ruffled up his son's hair, "I know. I know"

Mordecai went upstairs to his man-cave while Milo played in the front yard with his army guys. "General! They're attacking"! He pushed his tanks near the army guys. "Fire ammunition" Milo knocked a few army guys over, "We're winning"! Milo cheered.

"Hey Sport" Reggie smiled, walking over to him, "Whatcha got there"

Milo closed his mouth, shaking his head. "I don't know.." He whispered.

Reggie smiled, "We're neighbors. You don't have to give me the silent treatment"

The dark-feathered avian kept his eyes on his toys, "Oh.."

A chuckle was replied, "Heh. I was just like you as a kid. I didn't talk much to strangers"

Milo nodded, "Oh.."

Reggie smiled, "I have a tank like that at my house" He pointed, "Except more old"

The younger bird's hands shook, he wasn't used to strangers trying to talk to him. He turned and grabbed the doorknob, turning it and running inside. Completely leaving his toys in the yard.

Reggie stood up, knowing Milo would tell his father about Reggie talking to him. He grabbed the tank with Milo's name written in crayon. "This must be his favorite" Reggie walked away with the tank.

* * *

**Aw...Reggie stole Milo's tank! Aw man! Reggie seems to be pushing himself into their lives, Margaret's thinking non of this. Mordecai doesn't like Reggie. Milo's just shy. Reggie thought that Mordecai is abusing Margaret! We met Rigby's family in this chapter! Little Ruben and Emma. What will Reggie do next?**


	3. Basement Confessions

**In the latest chapter, Reggie kept trying to talk to Milo. Milo got scared and ran inside. Then Reggie stole one of Milo's toys. That's a bit strange. Also if you're wondering what their house looks like. Just imagine their living in The Griffin house in Family Guy. That's their house.**

**Now on with the show**

* * *

Days passed by, Milo told his father about Reggie trying to talk to him, "It was weird Dad"! He explained the story to his father, sitting on his man-cave couch.

The blue jay sighed, "Well, he didn't hurt you or anything did he"? He looked over his son.

He shook his head, "No…but-Milo. I know he was weird but you have to be nice to the neighbor"

The younger bird sighed, "Ok…" He walked downstairs, towards his bedroom.

Milo's bedroom was facing Reggie's house, he tugged his curtains together. Then turned to his bear and blanket. "I'm not letting Mr. Reggie ever come near me again"! He ran to his toy-chest and lifted the lid to see a army helmet. He sat it on his head and watched his curtains.

Margaret walked into her son's room, "Honey. Why are you staring at the curtains"?

He turned to her, "Mr. Reggie's weird"

She sighed, "Milo. Mr. Reggie is our neighbor, he's just a normal man" The cardinal smiled, "Wanna play in the garden"?

He nodded, "Yeauh"! He took some toys and raced outside.

Margaret followed her son, she sat on a chair and pulled out a magazine, watching him play. "Hey Margaret"! Reggie called.

The cardinal sat the magazine down, "Reggie! Hey" She walked to the fence, "How are you"?

Reggie shrugged, "Can't complain" He turned, "Little Milo must've been playing in my yard" He lifted the tank up.

Margaret gasped, "Oh…" She turned to look at her son, "I'm sorry about that. He's so used to playing in every room of the house" She giggled, taking the tank back.

Reggie gave her a smile, "Just don't let it happen too often" He chuckled.

The cardinal turned to Milo, "Honey, come apologize to Mr. Reggie for playing in his yard"

Milo glared, "I wasn't playing in his yard"!

Reggie smiled, "Then how'd that tank end up in my yard Sport"?

That angered the bird, "I'm not Sport"! He yelled.

Margaret narrowed her eyes, "Milo Joseph"!

Milo sighed. Mommy or Dad wouldn't listen to him about Mr. Reggie, "Fine" He growled, "I'm sorry, I was playing in your yard" He muttered.

Reggie smiled, "Thank you Milo. You're forgiven"

Milo ran back into the house, leaving his toys behind. Margaret sighed, "Sometimes, that boy acts just like his father" She giggled.

Reggie spoke, "So how old is Milo? He looked about seven"

Margaret turned, "Just missed a year. He's actually six"

His smile grew, "Oh wow. He's a cute little fella"

The cardinal nodded, "Yea but…sometimes, he's hard to deal with"

Reggie patted the fence, "Well hey. You and Mordecai are alright"

She smiled, "Yea. We've been strong for 11 years…except" She trailed off.

He leaned towards her a bit, "Except…"?

Margaret shrugged, "I kinda thought he was cheating on me with a old friend. I yelled at him" She sighed, "Stupidest thing ever. He wasn't cheating on me. His old friend, CJ. Was getting engaged and he hugged her"

Reggie tilted his head, "How'd you guys get back together"?

Margaret smiled, "He wouldn't leave me alone. He'd come to my house, sometimes bringing CJ to explain. I'd ignore him, then finally he held a boom box outside my window. I knew I had to forgive him" She sighed, "CJ explained the whole thing and I felt pretty stupid" She laughed, "But he promised he'd never love another girl"

Reggie smiled, "Well that's nice. I've never been married. I'm a sucker for falling in love at sight"

Margaret giggled, "How cute. How's that been working out for you"?

Reggie shrugged, "Some flings here and there"

She smiled, "You'll meet the right girl someday"

A smile grew on Reggie's face, "_That's it. Lure her in_" "Hey Margaret, I was wo-Mommy"! The voice sounded scared.

Margaret ran to her son, "Milo. What's the matter"?

He sniffled, "The basement! I heard someone in the basement…and I went down there and I found my toys" He started to cry, "It's scary Mommy"!

Margaret awed, running her fingers through his hair, "Honey. Relax. You're alright. I'm sure it was Daddy, he probably stepped on your toys and threw them down there"

He shook his head, "No Mommy! It looked like someone was playing with them! Look"! He grabbed her hand, "I'll show you"!

Margaret waved, "Bye Reggie" They went inside.

Reggie growled, "That damn kid is smart! I must not let him get in my way"

The little blue jay stood on the bottom stair, "See"! He pointed.

His army guys were in two straight lines, with tanks on either sides, "I don't think Dad threw them down here like that Mommy"

Margaret tilted her head, "That is rather bizarre" She turned to Milo, "Don't worry. I'll have Daddy look at this"

"More like Uncle Skips" Milo muttered, quickly running out of the basement.

Margaret went upstairs to her husband, Milo was hiding behind his dad's leg, "Milo. I really wish you wouldn't go down into the basement"

The little bird peeped, "But I thought I heard talking down there. I thought someone was in there"

Mordecai sighed, "If I already went down there and told you nobody's down there. Nobody can get down there without opening our front door"

The cardinal sighed, "Honey, I know it's scary but you'll be fine. The basement can't hurt you"

Milo ran upstairs, "I hate the basement" He muttered.

Mordecai walked down the steps, Margaret followed him, "See"?

The blue jay tilted his head, "That is bizarre. Maybe Milo was righ-" A loud noise made the two look into the dark part of the basement.

"What the heck was that"? Margaret asked, grabbing the flashlight, "Let's go see"

Mordecai stared at her, "Margaret! Wait"! He looked up at the bright door.

Margaret turned, "Are you chicken"? She giggled, "C'mon"

The blue jay started walking, "I'm not chicken. I'm just thinking it was a mouse"

She giggled, "Sure, sure. So you're afraid of squirrels, mice, and diapers"

Mordecai chuckled, "You know I am" He grabbed the flashlight back.

The cardinal blushed, "Hey. I know this isn't a good time but, I need to tell you something"

He nodded, "Yea what is it"? He shined the flashlight around.

She played with her fingers, "You remember that night…we were watching The Walking Dead…then started.." She trailed off.

"Cuddling"? He asked, she nodded, "Yea. I remember. Why"?

Margaret cleared her throat, "Uh…let's just say something.." She paused, "good happened"

The blue jay made a funny look, "Ok. What are you trying to say"?

She sighed, "I'm trying to say…" She bit her lip, "Milo's gonna have a little brother or sister"

It was quiet. Mordecai dropped the flashlight and turned to her, "You're…" He trailed off, "I'm gonna have…" He blinked his eyes.

Margaret stared at him, "Finish the sentence" She smiled.

He tried again, "You're pregnant…I'm gonna have two kids"? The blue jay was shocked.

She smiled, "That's right"! Mordecai was stunned, he didn't move. "Mordecai"? Margaret slapped her hands together in front of his face, "Wake up"!

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "Uh…I'm…I'm happy" He chuckled, "You really are"?

The cardinal nodded, "I took a test yesterday" She hugged him. "Isn't this great"?

He grinned, "I really can't stop smiling" He got on his knees, giving her belly a kiss, "Daddy's here" He smiled.

Margaret giggled, helping him back to his feet. "I'm only a few days though"

He nodded, "It's ok. We'll tell Milo and everyone and we'll be fine"

She hugged him one more time, then they left the basement. Leaving the flashlight, still burning bright.

* * *

"So I'm gonna have a little brother"? Milo asked as they tucked him in.

Margaret nodded, "Probably. We won't know for awhile"

Milo nodded, "Alright" He turned in his covers, "Can I name him"?

Mordecai chirped, "We'll see if you can" He gave his son a kiss on the forehead, "Night Mi"

The little blue jay smiled, "Night Mommy and Dad"

Margaret turned off the light, "Goodnight Sweetheart" They walked downstairs.

The cardinal gave him a kiss, "I'm gonna wash some dishes" She walked into the kitchen, then suddenly her gut started to hurt. She ignored it and started washing some dishes, only to getting the feeling, she was being watched. She turned to the doorway. Mordecai wasn't in the room. Margaret shrugged, "Must be my imagination" She looked up to see a man, wearing a black jacket with his hood up, staring at their door. She raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is that creep doing"? The man's head tilted up then to the right.

Margaret thought that was a bit strange, "It's like he's just trying to figure something out" She blinked her eyes, "Wait...he's looking at Milo's room"! She dropped the plate and ran upstairs. "Mordecai! There's someone on the lawn"! She ran to her son's room.

The blue jay didn't know what she was talking about, he looked to see nobody out there, he headed outside, "I'll find that bastard"

Margaret opened her son's door, he was sleeping peacefully. Looking like her angel, she smiled, "Oh thank god" She whispered. Margaret walked to her son and sat on his bed. "Honey. Milo" She shook him.

Milo blinked his eyes, "Mommy"?

She smiled, "Hi. C'mon. You're gonna sleep with Mommy and Dad tonight"

He grabbed his bear, "What for Mommy"?

The cardinal shrugged, "Just because. Alright" She took his hand, "C'mon" She led him to the master bedroom.

Mordecai came back inside, "Maggie" He headed upstairs, "There was nobody out there"

Margaret made sure Milo was asleep, "But...I saw someone. He was staring at our house then I saw he was looking at Milo's room"

The blue jay shrugged, "I couldn't find anyone out there. It was probably a guy strolling by then looking at our house"

She nodded, hoping that'd be true, "Alright. But I think I'll sleep with Milo tonight. Could you sleep on the couch or his bed"?

Mordecai nodded, "Maggie. I promise, nothing's gonna hurt you, Milo or the baby" He gave her a kiss, "Nothing"

* * *

**Margaret's pregnant! Yeaaaaaa! Who was that weird guy staring at Milo's bedroom? Who was playing in the basement with Milo's toys? Who is this? Why is Reggie always wanting to talk to Margaret? He knows she's married! Next chapter is gonna be Margaret about two months. Ok. Bye.**

**-Ryan's out!**


	4. Crossing the line

**Me: How long has it been since I uploaded.**

**Adam Levine: Since March.**

**Bruno Mars: Not that long!**

**Me: I never start like this anymore! Anyway. More creepy things are happening to the Quintel family. Now with a new baby on the way, life is just getting harder and harder! Find out what happens next!**

* * *

**Two months later:**

After two long months, the small family was preparing for the new baby. A nursery was in progress while Milo was starting school in just a few days. Margaret's belly had grown a little bigger, it looked like she'd gotten a little chubby.

Margaret and Milo pulled up in her car, seeing Reggie in his yard, "Oh hey Reggie" She waved. Milo just ran inside, ignoring the man.

He waved back, "Margaret! What's up"?! Walking over to her.

She shrugged, "Nothing. Just carrying a baby and all" They shared a laugh.

Reggie reached over and touched her belly, "Wow. You can barely notice"

The cardinal smiled, "Aw thanks. I'm hoping for a girl. I wanna name her Mary"

He chuckled, "I like it. Mary sounds so cute"

Milo had his toys in his wings, he was going to play in the yard only to notice Reggie was still talking to his mom. Reggie smiled, "Hello there Milo"

The little blue jay quickly went back inside, Margaret sighed, "I'm sorry about my son. He's just having a hard time getting over the fact summer's over"

Reggie pointed out, "He does look a lot like Mordecai"

Margaret smiled, "I thought I was the only one who thought that" They shared another laugh.

Reggie turned his head, "I see you have groceries. Mind if I help"?

Margaret shrugged, "Be my guest"

They walked over to the car, grabbing a few bags, "So who's car is this"? Reggie asked.

Margaret grabbed one more bag, "It's mine. I drive the red car" She giggled, as they headed inside.

Reggie nodded, "And the black car? Who drives that"? He sat the groceries down on the kitchen table.

Margaret walked back outside with Reggie following close behind, "Oh Mordecai. That's why the black car isn't here. Mordecai's at work" She grabbed one last bag then walked inside.

Reggie nodded, "Now I know. Because I always thought Mordecai drove the red car"

Margaret giggled, "Oh no. That's always been my car" She gave Reggie a hug, "Thanks for helping with the groceries"

Reggie shrugged, "Hey. If ya need anything. I'll be sure to help" He winked then walked away.

Margaret walked into her kitchen, "Easy baby" She rubbed her tummy.

Milo walked into the room, "Mommy. Have you seen my batman"?

The cardinal shook her head, "Honey. I'm sorry, I haven't" She smiled, "Where'd you leave it"?

Milo shrugged, "In the backyard. But it's not there"

She awed, "Honey. I'll help you find it" They walked into the backyard, "Where'd you leave it"?

Milo shrugged again, "I swore! It was right here" He pointed at the fence, "I was playing with all of them. Superman, Aquaman, Batman and Green Lantern"

Margaret smiled, "Milo, we'll find Batman" She kissed his forehead, "We'll find him ok"

Milo pointed, "I bet Mr. Reggie took him"

The cardinal shook her head, "Mr. Reggie is a very nice man. I want you to be more nice to him"

He pouted, "But.."

Margaret sighed, "Milo Joseph! That man did not take your batman. Now please stop this and go play"

Milo grabbed his Aquaman, "Fine" He muttered.

The cardinal headed inside, hearing a door close downstairs, her eyes wandered to the basement, "Hello"? She called, reaching over and opening the door, seeing Milo's toys, she stepped over them and kept walking only to trip over something. She looked down in the darkness to see a object, she picked it up. She fingered the object to feel it was a flashlight. She clicked the button and the light appeared, "Hello"? She called. She walked around until she saw a door, "What the"?

The door was painted to match the wall, gray. This was getting a little weird, it's like someone installed it to not be seen. She rushed upstairs, "I need to tell Mordecai about this"! She walked upstairs to her kitchen, reaching for the phone.

* * *

Milo began to play with his toys, "C'mon Superman! The world needs your help"

"Hey Sport" Reggie smiled from behind the gate.

The little bird looked up, standing up, "Oh hi Mr. Reggie"

Reggie looked at his toys, "Wow. What a selection of toys huh"

Milo nodded, "Sure.." He said in a monotone voice.

The man smiled, "C'mon Mi. I'm trying to be nice"

Slowly Milo looked up into his eyes, "No one calls me that except my dad" He glared, "You're not my dad"! He told him sternly.

Reggie's anger began to fuel, thinking about how that baby or Milo got into Margaret's belly, he reached over grabbing Milo's wing in a tight grip, "Quit being rude"!

Milo tried to pulled away, "LET GO"! He let out a yell, "GET OFF"!

Reggie's pull seemed to go up, "Shut up"! He was pulling Milo up to him.

The little bird screamed as loud as he could, "MOMMY! HELP ME"!

Margaret ran out to see Milo screaming with Reggie holding his wing, she slapped his hand. "What the hell are you doing to my son"!? Milo ran behind Margaret's leg, hugging her leg for comfort.

Reggie blinked his eyes, "It's not what it looks like" He told her blankly.

Margaret turned to her son, "Ya know what! Leave me alone! I don't want you near my son! Or my family! Just get away from me Reggie"! She took Milo's hand, "Honey is it bad"? She asked, very concerned about her son.

Milo showed her the mark, it looked like a huge handprint. "It hurts" Margaret nodded, "Mommy. I told you"

She nodded again, "I know. I know but we're ok"

Mordecai opened the door, "Hey Maggie and Mi"

Milo ran to him, crying, the blue jay took him and picked him up, "Mi? What's wrong"?

The cardinal sighed, "Reggie had grabbed Milo's arm. I came outside to see Milo screaming"

Mordecai awed, "It'll be ok. I gotcha. Nobody's gonna hurt you ok"?

Milo smiled, "Thanks Daddy" He hugged his dad's neck.

* * *

Reggie stood in his house, he was pissed. "She can't say no to me! I have to find out what to do" He looked out the window to see their cars, "Hm…" He chuckled, "Take out Milo and Mordecai and Margaret will be all mine" He paced back and forth then smiled, "I got it"! He chuckled, "So evil"

He walked downstairs and opened a secret cabinet, "Ok. Camera time" He took out a camera, then grabbed a gray hoodie smirking. "This'll be fun"

* * *

Margaret placed the blankets around Milo, "Honey. No one's gonna hurt you. I promise" She kissed him, "Now get some rest with your bear and tomorrow we'll go to Ruben's house"

Milo smiled then closed his eyes, resting. Margaret headed downstairs, "Milo's out. I'm just gonna go read upstairs" She gave Mordecai a kiss. Then headed back upstairs, nearly gasping, "Gotta warn me before you move" She giggled, patting her belly. "I'm not used to moving yet"

Margaret got in her bed, reading. She flipped to another page before feeling a eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She got out of bed, looking around for a possible person, hiding. She looked under her bed to see something. Margaret reached under, pulling out a videotape, "What the heck"? She walked to her TV, placing it in the VCR. It showed a man and a woman in the same room Margaret was, "Rob. We need to get some toilet paper"

The man supposedly called Rob nodded, "Ok Julie. I will get some" He reached over putting on a coat.

Margaret squinted, "Rob looks so much familiar" She tilted her head, "Coffee Shop customer"?

Julie seemed a bit sad, "It'll be 4 years since Eddie died" She sat on the bed, "I can't believe someone would shoot him" Her head fell into her hands, "Married for 31 years with two kids and this…" She sobbed.

Rob sat next to her, "It's ok. Stop crying. You and the kids will get through this"

Julie nodded, "Thanks Robbie" She smiled, "I'm sure Eddie would have wanted me to move on"

Margaret looked at the tape, "Maybe the family left behind a home video" She went to stop it only for Rob to grab something out of the drawer by the bed. Julie was staring off into space, "I wish I could see him"

Rob nodded, "Wish granted" He shot her in the back of the head.

Margaret gasped, "Oh my god"! She backed up and sat on the bed.

"MOM"! Two voices shouted, two boys about college aged ran into the room, "MOM"! They raced towards her, Rob cocked the gun, shooting both boys in the head.

Margaret gasped again, she stopped it and grabbed it, holding it in her hands, trembling. Unknowing she threw it as hard as she could against the wall making it shatter. Tears left her eyes, "Oh my god"! She sobbed.

Mordecai ran into the room, "Margaret! What's wrong"?! He raced towards her.

She started to tremble, "A man! He shot Julie and her sons"!

The blue jay sat down next to her, holding her, "Shh. Please stop crying" He whispered, "What happened"?

Margaret wanted to show him the tape but she'd smash it. "There was a video, a man named Rob shot a woman named Julie and her sons"

The blue jay rubbed her shoulders, "Shh. Nothing wrong. I'm sure it was just a bad prank"

Margaret nodded, "Ok. Please stay with me"

He nodded, "Yea. I will" They crawled into bed, falling asleep into each other's wings.

A dark person stared at the two hidden deep in the shadows. A smile grew on his face

* * *

**Omg! Scary person! Reggie tried to grab Milo! That's a bit weird. He's a pedophile! Or is he a stalker? IDK! Go find out! In later chapters**


	5. The accident part 1

**OMG! I love updating: So in the last chapter. Reggie grabbed Milo and tried to pull him over the fence. A little weird. Yes. And now Margaret's starting to experience strange things that are happening in their house. Find out what happens next!**

**Bruno Mars: What?**

**Me: *face palm***

* * *

**Months later:**

As four months went by, Margaret was still so angered by Reggie putting his hand on Milo. Even though she was six months pregnant, she still hated him.

Milo recovered and could play in the yard. Margaret was happy for two reasons, her little Milo was back to normal and she got a girl. Little Maryann Daisy would soon join the world in less then three months.

Mordecai was on his way out to work, he patted her belly as he gave her a kiss, "I love you"

Margaret smiled, "I love you too"

The blue jay stared at her belly, "Are you sure you'll be fine without me"?

She smiled, "I'll be fine. It's not like Mary does that much anyway"

Mordecai chuckled, "Yea but. I don't know…I have a bad feeling about this"

The cardinal gave him a kiss, "I'm fine. Just relax. Mary's gonna be here in less then a few months. We have plenty of time"

He hesitantly headed out the door, Margaret had already dropped Milo off at school earlier, she was basically always home alone.

Margaret rubbed her tummy, "I think I like Daddy's name for you. Maryann? I think it's kinda cute" A kick was replied. She giggled.

A knock on the door made her turn, "Coming" She got up and answered, "Oh..hey Reggie" She murmured.

The man smiled, "Oh hey Margaret. You're looking well"

Margaret rolled her eyes, "What do you want"?

Reggie sighed, "Well. I just wanna apologize for how I grabbed Milo. It was completely rude and weird. I admit that"

The cardinal sighed, "I still don't forgive you! Now get off my property"! She hissed.

Reggie grabbed the door, "Please! I wanna talk to you"!

Margaret backed away, "I said no! Now get away from me before I call the cops"!

He still wouldn't let go of the door, "Please! I really need to talk to you"!

The cardinal shook her head, "I said no"! She slammed the door, walking away, "Can you believe him Mary"? She asked her belly. Giving it a slight rub.

Margaret headed upstairs "Wanna go in your room again? You always kick a little more" Margaret walked upstairs, only to pass her bedroom, to smell a horrific smell, "Oh geez"! She growled, covering her nose and waving her wing to relieve some of the smell, "Ugh"! The cardinal needed to find where the smell was coming from and dispose of it, she looked under the bed then turned her head.

The smell was coming from her husband's closet, "What does Mordecai have in his closet"?! She opened it to sweep through, then she pulled out his green jacket to gag, "Nasty"! She muttered until her eyes caught something.

Margaret ignored the smell, she squinted to see makeup on Mordecai's collar, she was certain it wasn't hers or even…that stench. "This isn't mine…but how did.." She dropped the jacket, backing away, "No…he couldn't be"

The cardinal shook her head, "Of course he's not cheating on me! He…he wouldn't" She built up a defense wall only for it to crumble, "He's not! He's not"! She kept telling herself. "_Well you are pregnant_" Her thoughts uttered.

Margaret stared at the jacket, "He's gonna have to really explain this"!

* * *

**The park:**

Mordecai was nervously making some cereal, he was shaking, "Dude? You ok"? Rigby finally asked after the Soggy oats flew in his fur.

The blue jay shook his head, "No! I'm not. I have a bad feeling about Margaret"

"So you're bummed out you're having a girl. It's not that bad" Rigby commented.

Mordecai shook his head, "No, I like that we're having a girl but…I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen to Margaret. I…I gotta go home" He hopped out of his chair only to run into Benson.

The gumball machine narrowed his eyes, "Where do you think you're going"?

Mordecai sighed, "I need to go home. I have a bad feeling about Margaret"

Benson muttered, "Then you shouldn't have married her"

The blue jay was getting frustrated, "Benson! Listen! The love of my life, the mother of my children is in danger! I can feel it! Please! Let me go home"! He got on his knees, "I need to make sure she's ok"!

Mr. Mallard walked in from behind, "Is that the blue bird"?

Mordecai nodded, "Mordecai"

"Sure, sure Malachi" Mr. Mallard turned to Benson, "They're not slacking are they"?

Benson shook his head, "No sir! Just getting down with cleaning the bowls"!

Mordecai groaned, he knew he wouldn't be able to go home.

* * *

Margaret threw the jacket on the table, pissed off. "He'll really have to explain"!

Looking at her swollen belly, she felt a little upset, "Is it because I'm pregnant"? She didn't want this to be reality, "I…I couldn't be thinking this through"! Margaret couldn't hold the fact, "I…can't believe he'd do something like this"!

The door swung open, "Hi Mommy"! Milo smiled, holding his backpack.

She smiled, "Hi my little baby boy. How was school"?

Milo shrugged, "Me and Ruben played Aqua man and Green Lantern"

The cardinal looked at the jacket, "Hm…I'll confront him on this"! She grabbed the jacket, "C'mon Honey" She smiled, "We're going to the park"

Margaret walked outside to see Mordecai had taken her car, so all was left was the black car. She growled, getting inside. The baby made a sudden kick, "Shh. Baby girl. Easy" She whispered.

Milo got into the backseat, Margaret backed out of the driveway. Driving quickly to the park.

Margaret stopped at a red light, feeling her baby move beneath her finger tips. She smiled, then looked up to see the red light, still glowing. Milo was playing with his Superman and Flash action figures in the backseat of the car, "I'm faster then you Superman"! He made Flash talk.

The cardinal smiled at her son then looked up in the mirror, then took a deep breath, "_I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. I mean I know someone wears that_ perfume.." She smiled, "_Maybe I am getting a little bit too jealous. Maybe he hugged a old friend, Audrey or CJ...or Amber_" The look of relief washed on her face, "_I'm acting silly! He'd never do that to me, or Milo or even the new baby. I'm sure I'm just getting jealous_"

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, watching the cars zoom back and forth. In the back, she could hear Milo in his imaginary world where he was a super hero. Margaret looked up to see a red truck that seemed to be heading towards her.

Margaret looked forward, the cars in front of her were still speeding. She couldn't just cut in front. She looked down at her lap, the engine of the red truck could be heard, she looked up at the right moment to see the truck slam into the back of her car.

Margaret's body flew forward and slammed into the steering wheel, honking the horn. She let out a scream, wrapping her wings around her body. The truck made a loud squeak as it backed up and drove away. Margaret blinked her eyes, then remembered her son, "MILO! MILO"! She turned around in the seat, "Milo! Honey"!

Milo was staring at her with blood trickling down his nose, Margaret felt a searing pain, "AH"! She looked down, her baby. She'd had hit her belly.

She winced in pain as she heard people getting out of their cars and running towards her, shouting:

"MISS! MISS"!

"YOU OK"?!

"I SAW WHAT HAPPENED"!

"MARK! SHE'S PREGNANT! GET HER OUT OF THE CAR"!

Random people were shouting, Margaret was gently pulled out of the car, "My son! My son Milo! He's in the back! Get him out"! She pointed then felt her stomach.

A man opened the door, Milo looked at him. Not saying a word, "Little boy. Come with me. Your mother and you are going to the hospital"

The tiny bird stared at him, the man reached in, gently taking him out. Milo still had a grip on his toys, the man smiled, "My name's Mark. Ok. We're going to need you to stay very calm ok"?

Milo stared at him, then looked at his toys. A brown haired girl gasped, "Mark! He's bleeding"!

Mark nodded, "Ok. You called 911"? She nodded, he turned, "Milo. Do you know where we can contact a family member? Like a father? Aunt? Uncle"?

Milo remained silent. Mark turned, "Sophie! He's not talking! I think he went deaf! Or mute"!

The cardinal felt a pain, "Oh god! I…I think I'm going into labor"!

Sophie ran to her, while two men were running towards Milo. "Ok! The ambulance is on it's way! Do you have a husband"?

Margaret nodded, "My husband…my husband's name…is…Mo-Mordecai" She whispered. "I'm gonna deliver"!

The two men smiled, "Listen Buddy! We're going to need you to start talking! Tell us your name and what you remember" A red haired man smiled.

Milo stared at his toys, not saying a word. Mark smiled, "Milo. Your mother is in labor…she's going to have a baby! We need you to tell us where we could find your dad"

The little bird stood up, pointing forward. Mark and the two men looked to see he was pointing at Mallard Park. "Thanks"! He turned to see a ambulance, "Ok. Milo. You're going with them"

A paramedic took Milo, "You're going to be ok. What's your name"?

Milo stared at him, then looked at his superman doll. Two paramedics carefully picked up Margaret and placed her inside.

Margaret let out a scream, "AHH! OH MY GOD! CALL MORDECAI NOW"!

The paramedic smiled at Milo, "You're going to be ok. Your mother is going to deliver your little sibling. We'll contact your dad I promise"

Milo stuck his thumb into his mouth, blood leaking out of his nose.

* * *

**That's right! Part 2! Margaret was in a car accident! Milo is traumatized and can't speak. Margaret's gone into labor! Will Maryann Daisy survive? Will Mordecai get there and watch his daughter be delivered? Who rearended Margaret? That was a dick move. Just backing up and away. Comment, review or PM me.**

**-Ryan's out!**

**(Pray for Boston)**


	6. The Accident Part 2

**Ok! I know people have been dying for me to update. Sorry. I'm just busy! I'm going somewhere in less then seven minutes so I just wanted to post this before I had to go! It's The Accident Part 2! Enjoy**

* * *

Margaret winced in pain as the paramedics tried to calm her down, "Margaret. We have your son here. Please calm down"

She nodded, "So-sorry! I'm going into labor"! She glared. Milo stared at his dolls, he looked around then at his mother, "Let me hold him! Let me hold Milo"! She argued.

The paramedics nodded, "Ok. Milo...go to your mother"

Milo walked to her making her smile grow, "Oh my little baby boy. I love you" She whispered, "I remember when I went into labor with you. You decided to come when Daddy and Uncle Rigby dragged me and Eileen to a comic book store. I remember reading Batman and my water broke" She giggled.

The tiny bird gave her a stare, Margaret smiled, "Please talk to me Honey"

* * *

**The Park:**

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Mordecai's nervous feeling didn't die down. He let out a sigh, "Margaret and the baby are fine" He told himself.

Rigby nodded, "Of course man. Why wouldn't they be"?

The blue jay shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about something"

The phone rang making Pops answer, "Hello"! He cried in his cheery voice, "Yes. Yes. He's right here my good man" He skipped to Mordecai, "Mordecai! It's a doctor"! He cried, handing him the phone.

Mordecai took the phone, "Hello"?

The man spoke, "Is this Mr. Quintel"?

He nodded, "Speaking…who is this"?

"I'm Dr. Candle. We have reason to believe your wife and your son have been in a car accident" Sadness filled his voice.

Sweat poured down, "WHAT?! MILO! OUR BABY! MARGARET! ARE THEY-"! He was going to lose it if all of them were dead.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Your wife and her unborn child are fine. Milo just has a bruised nose"

Mordecai dropped the phone and sprinted towards the cart. "Oh I knew this was a bad feeling"!

Rigby chased after him, "Mordecai! Wait"! He ran forward but was too late.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Margaret laid in her bed, letting out a sigh of relief. Rubbing her swelling belly, "I thought I lost you baby girl" She whispered.

The door opened making Margaret gasp, "Mor-Oh…hey Reggie" She growled.

The man walked in, "Is this a bad time"? He asked.

Margaret sighed, "No.." She placed a hand on her belly. "Why are you here"?

He blushed, "I saw your car get rammed into. I wanted to help but it was such a scene"

The cardinal adjusted herself, "The doctor said I almost lost Maryann. She decided to flip over during the accident"

Reggie awed, "Poor Baby girl. I bet she's got your ability to be tough"

Margaret smiled, "Milo acts a lot like me. I'm hoping Mary will act like her daddy just not stubborn"

They shared a laugh, Reggie pulled something from behind his back, "I brought you and Milo flowers. How's the little guy"?

Margaret smiled, taking the daisies into her wings, "Aw thanks Reggie" She turned, "He's probably giving the nurses attitude for putting bandages on his nose"

Reggie snickered, "He is pretty stubborn"

The cardinal looked at the door, "I wonder if Mordecai heard yet…" She looked away, remembering why she was driving to the park in the first place.

"Is something going on between you two"? Reggie asked with a lot of concern.

Margaret let out a sigh, "I think…I think he's cheating on me"

Reggie had the look of shock on his face, "No! He couldn't be.."

The cardinal sighed, "I found…perfume and makeup on the collar of his jacket. It wasn't mine" Tears were starting to form, "I…I didn't think he'd be like that to me"

He wrapped his arm around her making her head rest on his chest, "It's ok. Have you confronted him"?

She shook her head, "No…that's why I was heading to the park"

Reggie smiled, "Well. I think you deserve someone who doesn't treat you like this"

Margaret sighed, "But I love him still" She moved her head, "I think it's just a misunderstanding"

The door opened to see Mordecai, "Margaret"! He ran to her, hugging her. "You ok"!? He asked with a trembling voice. "Are Milo and our baby ok"!?

She smiled, "Yes. We're ok Honey. Mary's fine" She gave him a kiss.

Mordecai let out a sigh of relief, "And Milo"?

The cardinal nodded, "He just has a bruised nose. He's fine" She gave him a look, "I need to ask you something"

He nodded, "Sure! Anything"

Margaret bit her lip, "I found your jacket today. It…it had perfume and makeup on it. Care to explain"? She asked, crossing her wings over her chest.

The blue jay went from happy to completely confused, "What? How did I get makeup and perfume on it"?

Margaret shrugged, "Hm. I just don't know. How did you"?!

He could tell what she was thinking, "I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're thinking"!

The cardinal rolled her eyes, "Then who's makeup and perfume is that"?!

Mordecai shrugged, "Well what jacket did ya find it on"!?

"Your green jacket"! She was really losing her patience.

He sighed, "I'm not cheating on you! I can explain"! He put his wings up, "I saw Audrey at the park last week and…"

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Hey Mordecai"! Audrey waved, "How's the baby girl"?

The blue jay shrugged, "She's doing good. She'll be here in a couple of months though" A odor filled the room making Mordecai want to gag.

The blonde girl giggled, "Aw a hug for the baby"! She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug.

Mordecai tried to break out, "I'm not a big hugger"!

Audrey buried her head into his neck, "Ok" She whispered in his ear. Then releasing her arms.

The blue jay ran out of the room, "Her perfume smells like dog crap"!

Margaret took in the story, "Oh…" She stared at him, "It was Audrey"?

He nodded, "Yes. I'm not kidding. You'll know it's her perfume"!

* * *

The cardinal felt guilty, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Honey" She gave him a hug and a kiss.

He happily returned a kiss. "Now how do you think I feel when guys check you out"

Milo ran into the room, "Go Superman! Fly"! He had his Superman doll in the air while the Flash doll was running, "I'm beating you Flash"! Milo yelled.

Mordecai smiled, "Milo! The superhero"!

The tiny blue jay dropped his Flash doll, "Dad"! He ran right into his wings, "Lift Superman"!

Mordecai lifted his son up, "How's your nose Mi"?

Milo shrugged, "I told the nurse I'm a superhero"!

Margaret giggled, "Aw. You're Mommy's superhero"

Reggie smiled, "Hey Mordo and Mi" He went to ruffle up Milo's feathers.

The tiny bird sent a glare, "Leave me alone"! He shouted.

A nurse walked into the room, "Hey Mrs. Quintel, the ultrasound has shown up" She giggled, "You want wanna see this"!

Margaret took the ultrasound, "*gasp*Twins"!

Mordecai and Reggie yelled at the same time, "TWINS"!

The cardinal was so happy, tears of joy left her eyes, "I'm gonna have two baby girls"!

Milo pouted, "Two sisters?! Aw man"!

After checking the cardinal's belly, they found out there was a boy and a girl in her belly. Margaret grinned, "Two babies" She whispered.

Mordecai took her home, she sat in the car with Milo. Milo ripped off the bandage on his nose, "Ow" He muttered.

The blue jay started walking to the car before Reggie grabbed his shoulder, "Hey"

Mordecai turned, "What Reggie"? He muttered.

Reggie gave him a half smile, "I'd like to talk to you about Milo"

A sigh was released, "Fine! If you'll stop cramming yourself into my life"! He headed towards the car. "When and where"?

Reggie called after him, "Behind Cheezers tomorrow night. That's where I work part time"

Mordecai nodded, "I'll be there" He sat in the car.

The cardinal noticed Mordecai was angry on the way home, Margaret bit her lip, "_Maybe he doesn't want twins_" She sighed.

* * *

**Twins! A boy and a girl! Why do I always do this? Name one story when they don't have twins...LOL! Reggie's coming back into their lives! See ya next chapter! **

**-Ryan's out!**


	7. Hit man

**I'm back! I already got 18 reviews on this thing! Awesome! So now the Quintel Family have two new babies. One a boy and one a girl. I'm really looking forward to Milo and his baby brother and sister getting along. Though Reggie wants to talk to Mordecai. Oh boy! Let's see how this goes down!**

* * *

**The next day:**

Margaret and Mordecai prepared the nursery for the baby boy. The names were already decided, Maryann Jessica and Marshall Jackson. Mordecai lifted the other side of the crib, "Ugh"! He groaned, setting into place, next to the baby girl crib.

Margaret smiled, "Aren't you excited"!? She hugged him.

The blue jay nodded, "Yea. I can't believe we're having twins" He gave her a kiss.

A sudden kick was felt, "Oh hello" She whispered to her belly. "I think they don't like it when we kiss"

Mordecai smirked, "Too bad" He kissed her again.

Milo entered the room, looking at his soon-to-be brother and sister's room. Margaret smiled, "Do you like it Milo"?

He nodded, then placed a toy in his brother's crib, "I wanna nickname him Flash"

The cardinal and blue jay saw a Flash stuffed doll making them smile. Mordecai looked up at the clock, 5:23 pm. He sighed, "I have to go" He gave Margaret a kiss.

"Go where"? Margaret asked.

He gave Milo a kiss in the hair and headed out the door, "I'm gonna…go hang out with the guys. I'll be home soon" He headed out.

Margaret felt her belly, "_He's lying_" She smiled at Milo, who was very curious about her belly.

The blue jay patted her belly, "I think I can see my brother!"

Margaret giggled, kneeling down and giving her son a hug, "Mommy loves you"

Milo smiled, "I know Mommy. I love you too"

* * *

Mordecai knew that Cheezers wasn't that far from his home, he decided to walk there instead of driving. He'd wait for Reggie then talk then leave. "Simple" He muttered to himself.

Mordecai saw the alley behind Cheezers, "*sigh*Crap.." He groaned. He sighed, "Why did I have to listen to Reggie"

The backdoor opened to see a waitress, "Oh hi Sir" She waved.

He waved back, "Is a Reggie Thompson here"? Mordecai asked.

The waitress looked inside, "I'll check" She walked back inside.

Mordecai waited, "This isn't a good idea" He told himself, turning his head back and forth until a man wearing a hoodie approached him, "Mordecai"?

The blue jay nodded, "Reggie"?

A chuckled escape, "No" It was deadly silence, "I'm a hit man. Mr. Thompson sent to kill you"

Mordecai backed away, "Oh crap! Listen! You don't have to kill me"!

The hit man chuckled again, pulling out a knife, "Mr. Thompson said he'll kill you for 30,000 dollars"

Mordecai made a run for it, he sprinted down the street, towards another alley. His breathing became hard as he kept running away from the hit man. He ran until he felt a wall in the darkness. "NO"! He shouted.

The hitman laughed, "Gotcha now" He cornered Mordecai. "Reggie said he'll take good care of the kids"!

Mordecai watched as the knife entered his thigh, he let out a yell. The hit man grabbed him, and tossed him in a dumpster, "Pleasure doin business"

The blue jay let out a groan, "I'm gonna die here"! He sighed. "I'm gonna die here and miss my twins being born" His hand went down to the knife, "One…two…three"! He yanked it out of his waist, whimpering. "Little Mary and Marshall…Daddy loves you" He gasped for a breath, "I love you Milo…and my true love…M-Margaret" His eyes closed.

* * *

Mordecai opened his eyes to see himself in his living room. There was Margaret. "MARGARET!" He ran to her, she didn't seem to hear him. "Margaret"? He waved his hand in front of her eyes, nothing.

Margaret looked horrible, her eyes had bags under them. Her hair was messy and tear marks were stained on her face. "*sniff*Oh Mordecai. I miss you" She whimpered, rubbing her belly, "I…I miss you" She began to cry.

The door opened to see Reggie, Rigby and Eileen. "How ya holding up"? Eileen asked, sitting next to her friend.

Margaret only began to cry more, "I can't go to his funeral! I just can't"!

The blue jay looked to see Rigby and Reggie wearing black tuxs with gray ties. Rigby had tears in his eyes. "Rigby! Bro! Who died"?! Mordecai asked his raccoon friend. Nothing came from Rigby, "Why is everyone not listening to me"?!

Eileen patted Margaret's back, "How's Milo"?

The cardinal sighed, "He hasn't left his bedroom since Mordecai died. I don't think he'll be going either"

"I'm not dead! I'm right here"! Mordecai shouted, waving his wings then suddenly realizing, "I'm…I'm dead"!

Reggie sighed, "We're here for ya Maggie" He smiled, giving her a kiss in her hair.

Margaret sniffled, "I just can't believe he'd do this to me" She sighed.

Mordecai covered his eyes, "NO! No"! He covered them, "I'm dreaming"! He told himself.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see Margaret, laying down in her bed, holding a red baby, "Hi there" She whispered, "I'm your mommy. You're the youngest baby in the family" She giggled, "Aw. My little Mordecai" She gave her son a kiss.

Reggie walked into the room, "So. This is Maryann" He held the red bird in a pink bundle.

Milo was sitting next to his mom, looking a little depressed. "Mordecai" He smiled at his younger brother, "I'll teach you all the superheroes and armies. And I'll protect you"

Margaret smiled, "Little Mordecai James. In honor of your daddy" She gave her son a tiny kiss.

Maryann made a noise making Reggie smile, "Hey Maggie. I know we've been kinda close for about 6 months. I was thinking. If I could raise these kids as my own"

Margaret smiled, "That's so sweet. I'd like nothing more"

Mordecai let out a yell, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! He closed his eyes to reveal the worst thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

Maryann and Mordecai were toddlers, running around, giggling. Milo wasn't there. Margaret sighed, staring at a picture of Mordecai and Milo. "I miss Milo" She turned, "Reggie. We didn't have to send him to boarding school"! She told the man.

Reggie glared, "Yes we did! He attacked Mary! The doctor said Milo was unstable"!

The cardinal glared, "No! It was you who said he was unstable! Milo wasn't hurting Mary! You were spanking her! Milo was trying to defend his sister"!

Maryann and Mordecai stopped playing and stared at their mother, Reggie snarled, "I'm trying to be a good father"!

Margaret blurted out something she'd been waiting to yell, "YOU'LL NEVER BE MORDECAI"!

Reggie's eye twitched, "What was that"?

The cardinal glared, "I'll always love Mordecai! There's nothing that could come between us! I don't care if it's been two years since he died! I still love him even more each day"!

Reggie grabbed her by her shoulders, "Take it back"!

She shook her head, "Make me"!

The man shook her as hard as he could. Margaret's head bobbled before a crunch like noise echoed. Reggie stopped shaking her making her body fall to the ground. Margaret had blood pouring down from her mouth, her eyes were open. He smirked, "Now. C'mere" He lifted Mary and Mordecai up.

Mary and Mordecai stared at their mother, "Mama" Mary spoke before closing her eyes.

Mordecai was in tears, his wife! His son! His twins! "MARGARET"!

* * *

**Oh my god! Reggie hired a hit man! The hit man did it! Now Margaret, Milo and the babies are left to defend for themselves unless Mordecai gets back! Go save ya family Mordo!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	8. A new hero rises

**Last chapter, a hit man came and stabbed Mordecai, he had these images of if he died and Margaret and Reggie lived together. That did not end well. Will Mordecai survive? Will Reggie win Margaret's heart? IDK read to find out!**

* * *

**A few days later:**

By some miracle, Mordecai didn't bleed out and die. He was still struggling to live, he'd eat any leftover foods he could find. He'd call for help, he'd drink dirty water just to survive. "HELLLLPPPPP"! Mordecai shouted, wincing from his knife wound.

Silence. He let out a cry, "HELLLLPPPP MEEEE"!

Tears slid down his face, he was going to die, he was going to rot in the dumpster and let Reggie kill his family.

Suddenly, brightness filled up the shallow dumpster, it was Reggie, "Are you fucking made of steel! It's been three days! You should be dead"!

Mordecai stared at him, "I'll never die"!

Reggie reached into the dumpster pulling him out, he plopped to floor, exhausted of hunger and dehydration. He grabbed the blue jay and dragged him to his car.

Mordecai blacked out several times in the car, not having a clue what was going on. The car stopped, Reggie opened the door, "C'mon" He lifted him up, "How are you so damn skinny" He dragged Mordecai to his house.

The blue jay saw Reggie opening his door, he stared down at the basement, gulping. The man smirked, "Sorry Mordo. Nothing personal" He gave Mordecai a kick.

Mordecai tumbled down the stairs, his knife wound ached, "AH"!

Reggie chuckled, walking down the steps, "Looks like Margaret's gonna deliver those babies soon. And…" He grabbed Mordecai's wing, handcuffing him to a chair, "You won't be there"

Mordecai thrashed, "…I…hate…you" He muttered, "Margaret….will…never…love…you" He spat.

Reggie chuckled, "The twins will never love you so haha" He walked up the stairs.

The blue jay let out a yell, "SOMEBODY! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HELP ME"!

* * *

The alarm clock switched to 5:00 Pm. Margaret refused to leave her bed, her pregnancy and missing husband was getting the best of her. She felt a kick, she was positive it was the boy, "I'm getting up" She told her twins.

Margaret sat on her bed, thinking about her missing husband. "Where could he have gone? He said he was just going out with the guys" She sat up, feeling her belly, the twins were kicking and moving again. She was now 7 months pregnant.

She walked downstairs to hear a knock on the door, she opened it to see Reggie, "How ya holdin up Mags"? He asked. He had well known about Mordecai's disappearance.

The cardinal drew out a sigh, "No leads. There was a waitress who saw him outside by Cheezers but…she has nothing"

He wrapped his arm around her, "Can I come in"?

She nodded, taking his hand and leading him to her couch. She needed comfort. Reggie sat on the couch, "Margaret. I'm so sorry you have to go through this pregnant. Nobody should have to be like this"

Tears left her eyes, "I just don't know where he is! I wish he could come home to me" She sobbed.

Reggie patted her back, "I'm here to help if you need anything"

Margaret sniffled, "I need my husband" She began to cry again.

The man looked up to see Milo, sitting on the stairs, staring back at Reggie. "I'm gonna talk to Milo" He got up, giving Margaret a hug.

She sobbed into her hands, while Reggie walked up the stairs. Milo's eyes widened as Reggie got near him, "Hey Mi"

Milo stood up and took a few steps back, Reggie got closer making the bird uncomfortable, "Mi. C'mere" He grabbed Milo's wing and pulled it to his bedroom.

Milo was very uncomfortable, "Stop"! He cried. Prying his wing away.

Reggie glared, "Shut up! You runt! You're not allowed to talk anymore! Now listen here"! He sat Milo on his bed, "I'm going to marry your mom! Nothing will stand in my way! Not you! Not those twins! Nothing! Understand"?!

Milo began to get frightened, "I know it was you" He spoke.

Reggie gave him a stare, "I'm sorry…what"?

The blue jay glared, "You…you did something! Now my dad's gone"!

"_He is smart!" _Reggie glared, "I didn't do anything! I was at work"!

Milo continued his glare, "You may have convinced my mommy but not me" He narrowed his eyes.

Reggie smirked, "Who's gonna believe you? Nobody! Now shut up before you end up like your dad"! He laughed, walking down the stairs.

Milo reached under his bed, pulling out his stuffed bear, "We have to find Daddy" He opened his bedroom door to look downstairs, Reggie had his arm around his mom, she was sobbing on the other side of the couch.

Milo sighed, "What am I doing!? Mr. Reggie's a tough guy. I could never defeat him" He went back into his room, sitting down with his bear.

Slowly he looked up, "Dad needs my help! Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Iron Man, Captain America may have lost their dads. But I'm not losing mine"! He ran to his closet, pulling out a cape.

When he was younger, his dad and him would play superhero and bad guys. Mordecai was always be the bad guy. Milo tied on his cape then mask, that covered his eyes. "I'll save ya Dad"! He climbed out his window, staring down at Mr. Reggie's roof.

He looked down, gripping the window, "I'm Batman" He said in a dark voice before jumping.

Margaret sniffled, "I need to check on Milo" She walked to the stairs, "Reggie. You can go home if you want" She headed upstairs.

Reggie nodded, "Yea, I should probably head home" He waved then headed out.

The cardinal walked upstairs, knocking on Milo's door, "Honey? Milo, can Mommy come in"?

Silence.

Margaret sighed, "Milo. We'll find Daddy, I promise now can I come in"?

More silence. The cardinal sighed, "Alright. If you want dinner, come downstairs" She headed downstairs, being careful with her belly.

* * *

Reggie opened his door, "*sigh*Margaret is so beautiful" He walked to the basement door, "Hey Mordo. I'll make ya some food"

Milo landed awkwardly, he landed on his back on the roof. Nothing was broken or in pain. He stood up, dusting himself off, "The sun's setting"! He raced down the roof, "Gotta find Dad"!

Reggie stuck the Mac n Cheese in the microwave, waiting patiently. He suddenly heard something, "What the"? He looked up, "Something on the roof" He headed outside to see what it was.

Milo stopped running and looked down, seeing the ground. "Not that far of a jump" He jumped and landed on his feet, smiling, "Finally nailed the batman land"!

Reggie heard another noise, "What the" He repeated, going inside for a flashlight.

Milo circled the building, looking for anyplace his dad would be, "Dad"! He whispered.

Reggie heard a whisper, "Who's there"?! He called.

Milo whimpered, backing up into the wall. Reggie yelled out again, "C'mon! Show your face"!

"A true warrior never shows his face" Milo muttered, jumping into the bushes, wrapped up in his cape.

Reggie shined his flashlight around, "I got all night"!

Milo twisted to find a better hiding spot but found out, his cape was stuck in the thrones. He gulped, "Uh oh"

* * *

**OH gasp! Milo stuck in Reggie's bushes! Poor Milo! Margaret's 3 months from delivering the twins! Mordecai's ALIVE! But barely! PLease comment, review or PM me! ACBU will be updated soon!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	9. A new villian falls

**How many of you were on the edge of your seat when Milo was caught inside the bushes? Well now here is part 2 of that! Let's see how Reggie and Milo are this time!?**

**Bruno Mars: My money's on Milo!**

**Reggie: You wasted piece of-**

**Adam Levine and Andy Samberg walk in: Oh no you didn't!**

* * *

Reggie headed back inside, not wanting to give a damn about the noises, he headed inside and grabbed the Mac n cheese. He walked to his basement door, "Mordo"? He opened the door to see the blue jay looking sick. "Hey. Made ya dinner" He sat the bowl next to the weak blue jay.

Mordecai made a mumble, "Margaret…the babies…Milo"?

Reggie smiled, "They're good. Margaret's still crying about you" He smirked, "Just be patient, I'm sure she'll love me soon"

Mordecai tremblingly took the spoon and scooped some Mac N cheese into his mouth, it was real food. He loved it.

Milo struggled in the bushes, until finally he untied his cape and flung out. "Oof"! He landed on his face. The blue jay got up and dusted himself off, "Where's Dad"? Milo looked towards the door, seeing it was partly opened. He silently sneaked in to see the basement door open, "Yea and Margaret's gonna love me and let me raise the twins"

Milo looked inside, to Reggie talking to someone, he couldn't see but the person was obviously a bird due to Milo seeing his talons. He tried to get a peek but Reggie turned to head up the stairs.

He quickly ran into the kitchen, "Night Buddy" He closed the door, walking into the kitchen to have some food himself.

Milo hid in the pantry, he was scared. Reggie made a sandwich, "Aw man! I need some more ketchup" He headed towards the pantry making Milo's beak part.

Reggie opened the door, looking inside. Milo was hiding on the bottom, he tried to control his breathing, "FUCK"! He shouted making Milo jump and hit his head, "I need ketchup" He headed out of the kitchen.

Milo opened the door to see Reggie walking into his living room. Milo pressed his back against the wall, hoping for dear life he wouldn't get caught.

Reggie turned on the TV only to snort, "Yes! Found my favorite show"!

The tiny blue jay made a run for the other room, down the hall. He looked up to see a door, he reached up and turned the knob to see a bathroom. He sighed, "_Dad_" He missed his father.

* * *

Mordecai looked up at the door, Reggie had patched him up with stitches, his thigh hurt like hell, Mordecai held the chair for support, he tried to stand but his legs wobbled as he fell to the ground, he let out a sigh, "I promise I'll be there for the babies" He tried to stand up again, only for his legs to give up on him. He rested his eyes, only to hear knocking coming from the door upstairs. It sounded panic.

The blue jay adjusted himself to listen, it sounded like Margaret.

* * *

"Reggie! Reggie"! Margaret cried, with tears leaving her eyes, "Milo's missing! I went into his bedroom and his window was open! Oh my god! I'm a horrible person"! She began to sob.

Reggie ran his fingers through her hair, "No you're not. No, it's probably Milo's way of saying he needs a male role model"

Margaret cried, "But Mordecai's missing. Oh Reggie, I wish I could see him. I wish I could tell him how the babies are"

The man shrugged, "Well, where do you think Milo could have ran too"?

Margaret sighed, "His window, his cape and his mask were missing. I'm thinking maybe we to play batman" She sighed, "Reggie. I can't…I can't do this! My husband and son are missing! I'm 2 months from delivering! I can't"!

Reggie slowly placed his hands on her shoulders, she looked up, Reggie leaned in kissing her.

Margaret's eyes widened, she pushed him away. "NO! Reggie"! She slapped his cheek, "I'm married"!

Reggie blinked his eyes, feeling his cheek, "But he's missing! He'd want you to move on"

The cardinal nodded, "He would but I'm not"! She sternly told him.

Milo looked to see his mommy, "*gasp*Mommy"! He ran to her.

Margaret began to cry tears of joy, "Milo"! She took him into her wings, "Milo! My baby! Don't ever do that again"

Reggie was shocked, "Milo! When did you get here"?

Milo giggled, "I was playing Batman, sorry Mr. Reggie" He lied, he looked towards the door to the basement, "_If Dad's not anywhere else, he has to be in there_"

Reggie sighed, "You can't just run into my house, playing a game"

The little bird shrugged, "Why? You do that to my family"

Margaret smiled, "Milo, my little angel" She ran her fingers through his spikes, "Don't ever do that again! You need to tell me when you're out playing"!

Milo smiled, "Mommy. I left my cape downstairs. Can we get it"?

Margaret nodded, "Of course. Reggie, do you mind"?

Reggie wanted to object but the love of his life had asked, "I…well…uh"

The cardinal opened the door to gasp, Milo ran down the stairs, crying, Margaret took a minute to process what she was seeing.

Mordecai smiled up at his wife, "Margaret"

Milo hugged him so tight Mordecai chuckled, "Daddy"! He cried, tears pouring from his eyes.

The older blue jay smiled, "Milo"!

Margaret walked down the stairs, "MORDECAI"! She hugged him making him smile.

He moved his wrist to show he was handcuffed. Margaret turned to Reggie, "Reggie. What is this"?

Reggie had a gun in his hands, "It's Mordecai's going away party"! He pointed the gun, "I love you Margaret. I'm not quitting until you love me back"!

Margaret shook her head, "I'd rather rot in a dumpster then love you"!

Milo nodded, "Me too"!

Reggie chuckled, "Well, since I love Margaret, so much. I'll just kill her family! Then she'll forget all about it"! He cocked the gun, pointing at Mordecai, "First Daddy"

He fired the gun, Milo jumped in front with his mask, the blue jay landed on the ground, Margaret shrieked, "MILO"!

Mordecai yelled, "YOU KILLED MY SON"! He clenched his fist, trying to break free.

The cardinal rolled him over, "Milo! Milo! Baby! Say something"! She pleaded, crying.

Milo coughed, "Hi Mommy"

She hugged her baby, "Milo! Milo"!

Blood trickled from his wing, Margaret smiled, "Don't worry Baby. Mommy's gonna get help ok"! She stood up, looking at Mordecai, winking. "Reggie! Wait"!

Reggie was busy reloading when she spoke, "What"?

Margaret sighed, "They're not worst it. Let's just ditch this town and raise the twins"

A smile grew on his face, "Really? I'd love that" He grinned, holding out his hand.

Margaret smiled, "Wait! Or! I can kill these little demons and our kids will be our biological kids"

Mordecai and Milo couldn't believe what they were hearing, Milo looked like he was about to cry, "Not my brother"!

The blue jay was too exhausted to speak. "Mar…Mar…No…"

Reggie nodded, "Even better" He aimed the gun at her belly.

Margaret shook her head, "No, no. It hurts less if the pregnant lady does it"

He grinned, still excited that Margaret was choosing him. He handed her the gun, "Ok"

In a quick moment, Margaret aimed the gun at Reggie, "Dirtbag"! She yelled. "Don't move" She reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone, dialing 911.

Reggie glared, "You tricked me! You bitch"!

Margaret giggled, "Don't ever come near my family! Or else"! She shot his foot.

Reggie let out a yell, "YOU WHORE"!

Police sirens came, Margaret chuckled, "Bye bye Reggie" She waved as he was pulled into a police car.

The police unlocked her husband's handcuffs and escorted him and Milo to the hospital.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Milo had a broken arm, wrapped up in a cast, though the doctor did say Milo would have a scar on his wing for the rest of his life, while Mordecai was given plenty of water and food. His knife wound was stitched correctly and the Quintel Family was released.

Margaret sighed, resting on the bed with her husband, "I missed you"

He smiled, "I missed you too. I missed Milo, the babies, Rigby and his family. Skips, even...Benson.."

Margaret smiled, "I love you Diaper Boy. And Reggie would never replace you" She gave him a kiss.

Mordecai chuckled, "And I love you Margaret Quintel" They kissed once more. He placed a hand on her belly, feeling their twins.

"Still remember their names"? She giggled, placing her hand on top of his.

He chuckled, "Little Marshall and Maryann Quintel"

* * *

**Please read this! This is not the ending! We still have plenty more chapters to go! LOL! Now please I hope you enjoy this because Reggie's going away for a long time!...Like...five years.**

**-Ryan's out!**


	10. Twins' have arrived

**Hey! I had to come back some time! LOL! I hope you guys liked this story because...it's ending soon! So Now this is the twins' birth! It's really short but you'll see a lot of action! If you forgot...the twin names are...**

**Bruno Mars: Peter!**

**Adam Levine: Adam!**

**Me: *facepalm***

* * *

**Two months later:**

"AHHHHH"! Margaret was delivering her twins.

Mordecai held her hand, "You're doing great! Just keep pushing"! He saw she was about to scream. He kissed her trying to keep her quiet, "Like we practice. Breathe"!

She held her breath, "I really think the boy's coming first"!

Eileen and Rigby watched from the other side of the bed, "You can do this Margaret! You pushed Milo out"! The mole encouraged.

The cardinal squeezed Mordecai's hand, "I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD"! She yelled at Mordecai, "I'M PUSHING THESE DEMON CHILD! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DOING THIS"!

Mordecai nodded, "I love you too Margaret. You're doing so well. Just breathe and push"

The doctor added, "Ok. Mrs. Quintel, one big push and we'll have your baby"

Margaret forced herself into a push, squeezing Mordecai's hand, "AHHHH! GET OUT OF ME"!

Baby cries filled the room, the doctor held the baby, smiling, "It's a girl"!

Margaret smiled, tears left her eyes, "A baby girl"

The blue jay smiled at his daughter, she was bright pink feathered. The doctor walked away to clean the baby up, another doctor came by, "Ok. Now Mrs. Quintel, how your other child's contractions"?

Margaret sighed, "They're about five minutes apart"

He smiled, "We'll see ya then"

Mordecai looked down to see his wife smiling up at him, "Go see her" She dropped his hand, "She probably wants to see her daddy"

The blue jay didn't wanna argue, he walked over to see they were cleaning his daughter, she was crying at all the doctors crowding her. "Hey there baby girl" He stuck his hand out and ran his fingers through her spikes.

She stopped crying and smiled at him, the nurse wrapped her up in a dark pink blanket and handed her to Mordecai, "Here's your beautiful baby girl"

Mordecai stared at her, she really was beautiful, "Hi there Maryann. I'm your daddy"

Margaret smiled from her bed, Rigby and Eileen smiled at him too. Mordecai smiled, "You look just like your mom" He smiled, "Wanna see her"? Gently, he carried Maryann to Margaret. "Here she is…"

The cardinal smiled at her daughter, "Why is she pink feathered"?

"She'll turn red in a couple weeks" A raspy voice spoke.

Everyone looked up to see Skips, "Hey Skips"!

He smiled at Mary, "She's beautiful. I just stopped by to give the twins this" He handed two rattles to Mordecai.

The blue jay looked at them, "Are these the rattles the guardians of youth had"?

Skips shook his head, "Twins have powers. I want to train them so their powers don't get out of control"

Margaret smiled, "Here that Baby girl, you and Marshall have powers" Her smile faded only to wince, "Speaking of Marshall…"

Mordecai picked up Mary, moving her to his other wing, he grasped Margaret's hand, "Push him out"!

The doctor ran forward, "Whoa! This little fella wants out now" He chuckled then put his hands down, "Margaret, make big pushes"

Margaret breathed in then out, "AHH! I'M SO KILLING YOU MORDECAI JAMES QUINTEL! I WILL STAB YOU"!

The doctor smiled, "Ok…one big push Mrs. Quintel"

The cardinal grabbed Mordecai's hand, "I love you" She whispered then pushed.

Silence.

The doctor held the newborn in his arms, "Uh…it's a boy"

Mordecai stared at the doctor, his face was full of confusion, "Is something wrong"?

Margaret began to cry, "What's wrong with Marshall"!?

The doctor lifted Marshall to his parents to see, he was bright red and silent. His brown eyes were open and he looked around the room, not a cry or scream.

Skips looked to see Mary and Marshall staring at each other, he chuckled, "I told you. They have powers"

The doctor walked away to clean the baby, not a sound.

Margaret felt her heart pounding, "I…I thought we lost him"

Eileen sighed of relief. "I heard it's a good thing if the baby doesn't cry at birth"

The doctor came back, "Here's your baby boy" He handed him to Margaret.

Mary and Marshall stared at each other, Margaret smiled, "That's your big sister"

Marshall waved his hand making Mary smile at him, Mordecai smiled, "He's Marshall"

Milo practically took off the door, "ARE THEY HERE"!? He asked, excitedly.

Behind him was Benson and Pops, "Sorry*pant*we couldn't keep up"

Mordecai chuckled, "They're right here, this is Maryann. And that's Marshall"

Milo smiled at his brother, "Hi Marshall. I'm Milo. I'll teach all the superheroes and armies! And…I'll probably let you into my room"

Margaret giggled, "You're a big brother Milo"

He smiled, "I'll do a good job, Mommy. Don't worry"

* * *

Reggie gripped the bars of the jail cell, "I'll get that bitch back! If it's the last thing I do"! He growled, "I'll make her my bride no matter she says! Killing off that damn blue jay and those kids! I'll be all she has left"

A cell mate yelled, "Will ya quit talkin to ya self! I'm tryin to sleep"!

Reggie grinned, "I'll be there soon Margaret my dear"

* * *

**Uh oh! Reggie's coming back! As once again! I do 3 parts of endings! But quote! It's ending! So LOL! Ta ta!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	11. PART ONE OF THE END!

**Alright! This is gonna get crazy now! It's now Part one of the end! Duh duh dunnnn...! I hope you guys are buckled in tight because we're gonna take you on a ride of a lifetime! **

**Bruno Mars: That made no sense!**

**Adam Levine: Totally!**

* * *

**Two years later:**

Margaret nursed her toddler son in her wings, "My little Marshy. So quiet" She rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. Mary was quietly napping in her bed while Margaret was trying to get Marshall back to sleep. "Shh.."

Marshall hugged his stuffed Flash doll to his chest making Margaret smile, Milo was at school while Mordecai was at work.

The toddlers wouldn't be in school for another two months, the cardinal smiled at her son, "Marshy" She ran her fingers through his red spikes.

A knock on the door made Margaret sigh, Marshall's eyes opened, "Up Mama"!

She smiled, "I know you still are" She laid him down in his toddler bed, "Just try to go back to sleep" Margaret headed downstairs.

Another knock made her scowl, "Ok! Ok! I'm coming"! She opened the door, "I have toddlers asleep" She sighed.

A man stood there, "Flowers were ordered for Mrs. Margaret Quintel" Holding out a bouquet of roses and daises.

She took them with a smile, "Oh thanks" She gave him a look, "Who ordered them"?

The flower man looked down at his clipboard. "A…hm" He paused, "Doesn't say"

She made a face, then took them, "Thanks" She closed the door and stared at them, "Strange"

Marshall stood at the bottom step, dressed in batman pajamas footie pajamas, "Hi Mama"! He greeted, flashing his buck teeth.

The cardinal giggled, only to hear more footsteps, Mary was there dressed in pink footie pajamas. "Hi Mama"!

Mary acted just like her, she was quick, smart, but very different. She was a total Daddy's girl even though sometimes she'd try to run on all fours like her Uncle Rigby. Her pink feathers turned to dark red after a few months, she had blue eyes from Mordecai, his black stripes on her fingers and his white stripes on her wings. She didn't have buck teeth like Marshall but they did have similar traits.

Marshall acted just like his dad, he was shy and mostly quiet around people. He looked exactly like Mordecai but with brown eyes. His feathers were a lighter type of red.

Margaret smiled, knowing her toddlers would like lunch and cartoons after naptime. "Ok. I'll make some grilled cheese" She lifted Marshall up first and carried him to the highchair. Mary followed and climbed up the chair herself.

The cardinal continued to think about the flowers, "_I wonder who sent them? Maybe Mordecai. Our 10 year anniversary is in a couple of days. Maybe._" She continued to make her toddlers, some sandwiches.

Milo sat his backpack down, quickly rushing upstairs, "Marsh! Mary"! He ran to his brother and sister's room, "Hey guys" He greeted, being blocked by the baby gate in the doorway.

Marshall smiled, "Mi-whoa"! He waved.

Mary was busy playing with her dolls, not noticing her brother's entrance. Marshall ran to the baby gate, "Big bro"! He greeted.

Margaret smiled, "There's my baby boy" She greeted Milo with a kiss on the forehead, "Who was school"?

He shrugged, "Same" He looked at Marshall, "Can I take them to the park"?

The cardinal looked at them, they were only two. "Uh…ok! But be home before dinner" She opened the baby gate, letting Marshall and Mary run out.

Milo fist-pumped, "Let's go" He helped his siblings down the steps.

Mary dragged her stuffed doll, "Mi Mi, I wan to pway"

He nodded, "I know. We'll play in the sandbox, once we get there"

* * *

**The park:**

Milo loved his brother and sister. He played with them in the sandbox, helping Mary make a sandcastle and helping Marshall move sand around.

Marshall pointed, "I wan wide"! Milo looked to see him pointing at the yellow slide.

He nodded, "Don't leave the slide Marsh" Milo smiled then played with Mary and her doll.

Marshall climbed up the equipment, looking back to make sure Milo and Mary were still in the sandbox. He walked towards the slide, ready to slide down, "Wee"! He threw himself down the slide then giggled as he fell at the bottom. He ran to go on the slide again.

"Milo"! A voice shouted.

The blue jay looked up to see Ruben and Emma. "Hey guys" He waved.

Ruben was now eight while Emma was six. Emma smiled, sitting next to Mary, "I like your dolly"

Mary giggled, "Hehe! Mine"! She hugged the doll to her chest.

Ruben looked to see Mary was occupied, "Hey Mi! Wanna play some pokemon"?

Milo looked to see Marshall about to go down the slide, "Ok! But I'll go easy on ya this time"! They walked to a bench to play.

Marshall let out another happy laugh as he fell at the bottom. "Psst. Hey kid" A voice whispered.

The little red bird turned his head, "Hello"?

"Under the slide" The voice spoke.

Marshall went under the slide to see a man wearing a hoodie, "Uh" He began to get scared.

The man chuckled, "I won't hurt you. I'm Reg-Uh-…" He paused, "Carl"

Marshall smiled, "Hi Carl! I'm Marshall"

"Heh" Carl laughed, "What's your mommy's name"?

Marshall shrugged, giving a small laugh, "Mama"

Carl chuckled, "Wanna know something about your mommy"?

The red bird nodded, "Wah"?

"She isn't the boss of you! Neither is your daddy. You can do whatever you want. You don't have to listen to them" He smirked.

Marshall looked at him, "Ok.."

"Marshall! Marshall Jackson! Get your butt over here"! Milo shouted, obviously pissed.

The red bird turned, "Wah bout big bro"?

Carl shrugged, "You don't have to listen to him" He turned, "I have to go" He quickly darted off.

Marshall walked out from under the slide, Milo saw him, "There you are! You know how long I've been looking for you? We have to go home"

Ruben and Emma were walking away, Mary was holding Milo's hand, "Let's go Marshy"

Marshall didn't hold Milo's hand making Milo sigh and take his hand anyway. "C'mon Marsh! Mom's gonna get mad"!

They started walking towards home, Carl laughed, "Now…let's get this started"

* * *

As they walked, they reached a cross walked, Milo dropped Marshall's hand to press the button, Marshall took a step. Milo's eyes widened as a speeding car flew down the street, "MARSHALL"! He yanked Marshall back just before the car could hit him.

Mary hugged her doll in fear, Milo glared, "Marshall! I told you! Never ever walk in the middle of the road when there's cars"!

Mary whimpered then started to cry, Milo groaned, "Mary please stop crying" He turned his attention towards her, "Please Mary"

Marshall took this as a chance to cross the street, ignoring his brother's warning. He took a few more steps then fully walked into the middle of the road.

Milo heard a honk then turned to see a car heading towards Marshall, "MARSHALL"! He yelled, bolting into the middle of the street.

The blue jay pushed his brother out of the middle of the road as the car came speeding towards Milo. "AHHHH-oof"!

Mary screamed, "Brotwher"!

The driver got out of her car, "Oh my god! I didn't see him! Oh my god"!

Milo laid on the pavement, Marshall was sitting on the road, with scratches on his knees from the push. The driver dialed 911, then rushed towards Marshall, scooping him up, "What's your brother's name!? Please tell me"! She sat him down and started pushing on Milo's chest, "Breathe"! She shouted.

Mary was crying with her dolly in her wings, "Mi Mi" She sniffled.

Marshall heard ambulances and police cars pull up, he watched as two men grabbed Mary and Milo. Marshall was frightened.

The woman who'd hit him was sobbing, "I d-didn't se-see hi-him"!

Marshall was sat next to his sister, as two paramedics were working on Milo. Mary was scared and hugging her doll, "I wan Mama an Dada"

"CLEAR"!

The twins turned to see one paramedic zap Milo, his body jolted making Mary began to scream, "Mama"!

A police officer looked at the two kids, "Do you know where you live"? He asked.

Mary sniffled, "Yea"

He kneed down, "We're going to have to tell Mommy and Daddy that your brother's going to be in the hospital" He extended his hand.

Mary walked him to the house, Marshall was quiet, he felt guilty. He was the one who went into the middle of the road.

The police man knocked on the door, Margaret answered with a small smile until she saw her two kids. Not her older son, "Hello…may I help you"?

The police man nodded, "Mrs. Quintel. I'm afraid your son has been in a accident"

Margaret gasped, "Oh no! What happened?! Is he ok"?!

He stood there, "Well…we're not a hundred percent sure. When I left, they were trying to stabilize him"

Mary started to cry again making Margaret lift her up, "Oh it's ok Mary" She was trying not to cry herself.

Mordecai walked into the doorway, "What's wrong"? He asked, taking a crying Mary into his wings.

Margaret sputtered, "Milo's been in a accident"

The blue jay was shocked, "Who?! What?! What happened to him"!?

The police man stepped back, "You may go see him at the hospital"

Mordecai was still trying to process this, "What? Milo! Is he.."!?

Margaret lifted Marshall up, "Marshy, Baby. Do you know what happened"?

He stared at his mom, "No"

The cardinal sighed, "Let's go to the hospital"!

Marshall was sat in his booster seat, Mary was sat next to him. Mordecai climbed in the front while Margaret sat in the passenger seat, "Milo"

* * *

**The hospital:**

"Patient's name"? He asked, looking at the clipboard.

A nurse hooked him up to a breathing system, "Milo Joseph Quintel"

Milo let out a gasp as he took in the fresh air, the nurse cheer, "That a boy Milo! What a trooper" She smiled.

"Patient's age"? He asked again.

The nurse looked back, "Doctor, you should know this! You've known this patient all his life"

Nervously, the "doctor" spoke, "Uh yea. Just double checking. Age"?

The nurse checked the heart monitor, "Eight years old. Almost nine"

He nodded, "Date of birth"? He checked it off the list.

"6.12.14, June 12th 2014" She spoke.

The doctor nodded, "I'll run a few tests to make sure his painkillers are working. You can run along"

She nodded, "His parents should be here soon. So not too much" She walked out.

The doctor took off the mask, "Hey Mi! Remember me"?

* * *

***gasp!* Poor Milo! He's in the hospital again! Who was that guy trying to talk to Marshall!? Who is in the hospital with Milo!? Who sent those flowers!? All these questions will be answered in Chapter 12!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	12. PART TWO OF THE END!

**I updated! LOL! Part two is in the house! LOL! I love reviews! Please keep them rolling as this story fades off into the other ones. Yet I still think people will review this once it's gone LOL like Imagine If! Man that story still gets reviews! LOL!**

* * *

Reggie stood in the room, smirking at the boy, "Well, well. We meet again" He grinned. "Aw Milo. If only I'd gotten together with your mom" He unplugged Milo's oxygen mask.

Milo's eyes shot open. "GAH! MAR…" He stared up to see Reggie, "AHHHHH"!

Reggie pinched his beak together, "Shut up"! He snarled.

The blue jay shook and squirmed, "HELP ME! ANYB-" Reggie lifted him up,

Milo screamed, "HELLPPPP! NURSE! ANYONE! DAD! MOM"! He kept kicking.

The man dropped Milo making him cringe in pain, Reggie pulled out a syringe, "Now stay still"! He stabbed Milo in the wing.

Milo's eyes drooped making him fall to the ground, "Mom…Dad.." He blacked out.

Margaret sat with Marshall in her lap, "Honey. When can we see Milo"? She asked.

Mordecai shrugged, "When the doctor comes out"

The tiny red birds looked at each other, speaking to each other. "_Mary! I wanna see Milo! Distract Mommy and Daddy! I'll be back soon_"

Mary nodded, "Dada"!

She started climbing out of Mordecai's lap, Mordecai took notice, "Come back here! Baby Girl" He didn't want to chase her around.

Marshall slid out of Margaret's lap and made a run for it. Margaret looked down, "*gasp*Marshy"! She ran after her son.

Mordecai took notice and chased after his wife. "C'mon Mary" He carried his daughter along.

Marshall ran towards the hall, looking up and seeing Carl, "Carl"! He cried, running towards the man.

Carl smiled, with Milo on his shoulder, "Marshall! How nice to see you"

Margaret chased after her son, "Marshy Baby. Come here" She saw him staring up at a man, she lifted him up, "Hello"

He grinned, "Margaret"

The cardinal's mind busted into images, "OH MY GOD"! She screamed, hugging Marshall to her chest, "IT'S YOU"!

Reggie smirked, "Look who I have" He leaned forward making Marshall collapse into his arms.

Margaret screamed, "MILO"! She glared, "Why are you doing this to me"!?

He rolled his eyes, "You're my bride! And you'll like being my bride"! He grabbed her wing, "Where's little Mary"?

Margaret moved her wing, slightly, "Reggie! Don't hurt my babies! Just take me! Ok! Just leave them! Hurting them won't do anything"

Reggie looked at Milo's sleeping body then Marshall. "Fine but I'm taking you" He threw Milo down.

Marshall let out a yell, Reggie tugged Margaret along, "Now c'mon! We're leaving"! He pulled her out the door.

Milo came too to see Marshall, "*gasp*! Marsh"! He hugged his brother.

Marshall whimpered, "Carl took Mama"!

The blue jay tilted his head, "Who's Carl"?

The tiny red bird explained Carl had taken Mommy. Mordecai came running with Mary in his wing, "Milo! You're ok"! He hugged his son then looked around, "Where's your mom"?!

Milo stood up, "Reggie's back! And he kidnapped Mom! Dad! We need to find her"!

Mordecai nodded, "Right"! He headed out the door with the kids.

* * *

**Rigby and Eileen's house:**

"Dad! Let me help! I know Reggie" Milo said in defense.

Mordecai shook his head, "No! I'm going to save your mom! I need to make sure you are ok! Now please stay here"! He knocked on the door.

Eileen answered, "Hey Mordecai's what's up"?

"Can you watch them! That psycho Reggie kidnapped Margaret"! He sat Mary down.

Eileen looked upset, "Oh no! Sure! Just make sure they put that killer behind bars"!

Mordecai shook his head, "I'll send him to hell" He bent down, "Let me say goodbye" He kissed Marshall's hair, "Be a good boy Marsh" He kissed Mary's hair, "Be a good girl"

She whimpered, raising her wings to him as if she was a baby again, "Dada"! She began to cry.

Milo sighed, "Don't cry. We'll fine Mama I promise"

Mordecai smiled, Eileen looked up at him, "I can watch them! Don't worry"

He headed out the door, Milo sighed, "But I wanted to help Dad.."

The blue jay started his car, "Think! The one place Reggie could have taken her"

He thought and thought until he smiled, "I'll find ya you bastard"!

* * *

Margaret was screaming, "SOMEBODY HELLLPPP"!

Reggie grinned, "Keep screaming. Nobody will hear you" He tightened her ropes.

She was tied to a chair, screaming at the top of her lungs, "HELLLPPPP"!

He grinned, unbuttoning his pants, "Well Margaret. You remember that you promised we'd move to another town and have kids"

Margaret shook in her chair, "I'll never love you! I'm Margaret Quintel! Not Margaret Thompson"!

Reggie chuckled, "Don't worry about Mordecai. I'm sure he'll be just fine"

She let out a scream. He grinned, "Now let's see how good you are" He took off his shirt.

"I'm not doing it"! She glared.

Reggie was a bit stunned, "What?! What do you mean you won't do it"!?

Margaret spat, "I'm married! I'm in love with Mordecai! You're not Mordecai! Not get the hell away from me"!

Reggie glared, "Fine then"

Margaret laid there, blood trickled down from her mouth, she'd refused to sleep with him, he'd beaten her pretty badly. She coughed then crawled away to see Reggie putting his clothes back on. He'd beaten her with his belt, half naked. She kept crawling away only to let her bruises get the better of her, she winced making Reggie grin.

"Yep. You would've been fine if you slept with me" He headed out the door, "Don't worry your husband and kids….are next" He turned around, "Starting with Milo"

* * *

**Uh oh! Reggie's gonna kill Milo! Better hurry Mordecai! I know this was short. And...I'm too lazy to think of a excuse. Anyway. Next chapter will be full of action pack I promise ya! And all will be revealed!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	13. THE END!

**Last chapter :'(. I really like all you guys liking this story! I didn't know if this would be a big hit or not but I'm glad you guys liked it :). Part 3 of 3. Who will live? Who will die? Who will be #1! LOL!**

* * *

Mordecai drove to his house, seeing Reggie's house. Over the past two years, nobody wanted to move into the house due to Reggie's perverted pictures found everywhere, Mordecai would have beaten him but the police already locked Reggie up. There were pictures of Margaret, Milo, and millions of other little kids with their mothers. Reggie was a sick pedophile with a act of molesting mothers and kids then killing them.

Mordecai kicked open the door, to see the damage of abandonment, there were spider webs, bugs and food everywhere. Mordecai yelled, "C'MON OUT REGGIE! YOU CAN'T HIDE"!

Silence, "REGGIE"! Mordecai, swiftly pulled out a gun from his jacket, "Come out"!

He walked downstairs to see a album, he lifted it up and glared. It was of Margaret. He flipped the page to see Margaret on the ground, looking in pain. Mordecai remembered, she was in that car accident, he glared, "Wait…Reggie…Reggie was there"! He flipped another page to see Margaret getting undressed through the window, Mordecai glared, "I'll knock his teeth in"!

* * *

While Mordecai was at Reggie's, trouble was brewing at Rigby and Eileen's house.

Rigby and Eileen were watching TV in their bedroom while Milo, Ruben, Emma and the twins were asleep, the boys slept in Ruben's room and the girls slept Emma's room.

Marshall got out of bed, to hear a thud from downstairs, he whimpered then shook Milo, "Mi whoa! Mi whoa! Noise"!

The blue jay slowly opened his eyes, "Not now Marshall"

Marshall heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, he whimpered as he crawled under the bed.

The door opened making a light shown on the floor. Two feet were in shoes that walked towards Marshall. He gulped, cowering back under the bed, "Milo…" The voice made Marshall shake. It was Carl.

Slowly Marshall crawled towards Carl's feet, Reggie was tying up Milo's hands and feet while he slept. "Soon" He muttered.

Marshall let out a scream, waking up the whole house, "UNCLE REEBEE! AUNTIE ELLIE"!

Reggie let out a yell of curse words as he looked under the bed to see Marshall, "YOU"! Milo saw Reggie pull Marshall up, "You little runt"!

Milo let out a yell, "PUT MY BROTHER DOWN"!

Reggie smirked, "Well well, well. You couldn't stand me being with your mom! Now look at us! Fighting with your little brother"!

The blue jay jerked, "PUT HIM DOWN! THIS ISN'T HIS FAULT"!

Reggie grabbed him and turned to see Eileen and Rigby in the doorway, Eileen armed with a knife and Rigby armed with a baseball bat. He laughed, "You can't stop me! You're barely four feet tall"! He walked by them, pulling out a gun, "Follow me and I shoot the raccoon" He warned.

Eileen looked to see he'd kidnap Ruben, "NO! MY BABY"! She screamed.

Ruben was sleeping peacefully, while Milo, Marshall were walked into Emma's bedroom, with a quick swoop Mary was in his arms.

He threw the kids in the trunk and smirked, closing the lid, "Haha"!

Milo let out a yell, "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS"!

Reggie smirked, "Oh yes I will! After I give your mom some meat, she'll be dead, like you, your brother, sister and father" He walked to the car and started it.

Margaret jerked and twisted, "SOMEBODY HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE! I NEED TO SAVE MY FAMILY"!

The door opened to see Reggie holding the kids, "Look! I brought you some babies" He dropped them on their feet.

Milo ran to his mom, "MOM! YOU'RE OK"! He hugged her.

Reggie pulled a gun, "Now let's play a little game" He grabbed Mary making her scream, "You chose Margaret. I'll shoot the baby you don't want and you can only keep two"!

Margaret glared, "No! Stop! Don't hurt my babies"!

Mary started to cry, "I wan Dada"!

The cardinal whimpered, "Reggie! She's just a toddler! Don't do this"!

He glared, "I love you Margaret! I'm not quitting until you love me back"! He aimed the gun and clicked the back of it.

Mary whimpered, "Mama"! She extended her wings to her.

Margaret looked at him, "Reggie! She's my baby! She needs me"!

Reggie glared, "Well chose! Mordecai or me"! He had his finger ready on the trigger.

The cardinal sighed, "I chose you"

Reggie began to laugh, "You think I'd fall for that again? No sir! The thing is! You're not choosing! I am! So I'll kill whoever I please! Starting with Milo" He dropped Mary and picked up Milo.

Milo let out a yell, "Kill me! Leave my brother and sister alone"!

Margaret took Marshall and Mary into her wings, "Milo.."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a mask and cape, "Hero's always do the right thing" He tied his mask and cape on.

Margaret began crying, "Milo Joseph! Get over here"! She whimpered.

Milo smiled, "I'll be ok Mommy" He turned to Reggie, "What are you waiting for? Kill me"

Reggie smirked, aiming the gun, "Gladly"!

Milo turned to Ruben and Emma, "Dude. You're my bro" Ruben began to cry making Milo sigh, "And I like your sister" He turned to Reggie.

Emma giggled, "He likes me"?!

Reggie smirked, slowly pulling the trigger, "See ya in hell" Milo spoke.

BLAM!

* * *

Mordecai opened the album to see a cave, with a woman chained up and covered in blood, "That…cave…! Oh my god! I know where that cave is"! He ran to the car and drove as fast as he could.

* * *

Margaret let out a scream, only for Milo to stand there, Reggie stared at the gun then Milo, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED"?!

Milo stood there, slowly looking at Marshall and Mary. He smiled, in their hands, were the two rattles given to them by Skips. They shook them making the bullet turn into a stuff animal. "My brother and sister! That's what happened"!

Mary shook her rattle towards the stuffed animal, "Gala"!

The animal came to life and glared at Reggie, he let out a yell, making a run for it. Mary and Marshall giggled making the man kick the stuffed animal, "That's it"! He pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger.

Milo stood there, "Who did he hit"?

Margaret slowly fell to the floor, blood gushing out of her shoulder, Mary and Marshall turned, "MAMA"!

Milo ran to his mom, "MOM! NO"!

The cardinal smiled, "Hi there…my baby boy, my little angel" She stroked Milo's cheek, "Take…take good care of your brother and sister"

Milo had tears streaming down his face, "MOM! No! You're gonna make it! We'll go out and do stuff! Play batman…play games…"

Margaret smiled, "You're just like…your father. I'll be sure to watch over you guys" Slowly she closed her eyes.

Mary began to cry, Marshall stood up, anger fueled inside of him as did Milo. Milo's fist clenched making him spat, "Mary, Marshall, Ruben, Emma get out"

Slowly the four of them backed away, Reggie snickered, "Whatcha gonna do Milo? Tell Batman? Wait you and Batman have a lot in common. You both lost your moms"

Milo glared, "I'LL KILL YOU"! He jumped on Reggie and grabbed his shirt, "YOU KILLED MY MOMMY"! He formed a fist, punching Reggie right in the mouth.

Reggie threw him on the ground, "Pathetic" He saw Milo had his gun in his hand, "You weak son of a bitch! Your mother was a good for nothing whore" He swiped the gun from Milo.

Milo spat, "Batman and me do have a lot in common"

Reggie tilted his head, "We both…have a Alfred"

BOOM!

Mordecai's car went straight through the cave, Mordecai had a gun in his hand, "Put it down Reggie! It's over! You lost"!

Reggie noticed blood trickling down from Mordecai's neck and wing, "Cave did damage to you" He smirked, "You lost actually" He fired the gun.

Glass shattered making Reggie tilt his head, "What the fuck"!?

Mordecai came up from behind, putting a gun to his back, "Listen here douche! Nobody messes with my family"! He turned Reggie around. "Go ahead and shoot me"

Reggie pulled the trigger, more glass shattered. Milo smirked, "Is that my dad"?

He looked up to see Mordecai, Rigby and Benson with guns, "It's over and I believe you're out of bullets"

Reggie pulled the trigger, *click* *click* *click*. He was true.

Milo smirked, "Oh Mr. Reggie" He chuckled.

Reggie looked down to see Milo with a slingshot, he pulled the rock back and shot it straight into Reggie's eye. "AH"! He backed up into the cave wall.

Mordecai aimed the gun, "I hope you rot in hell"! He pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Reggie let out a cry, the bullet hit his shoulder making blood squirt out, "You fool! That didn't kill me"! He laughed.

Milo took the gun from his father, "But this will"! He pulled the trigger,

Reggie's head fell to the ground, blood trickling down from his wound. "That's right! Maybe you should think twice before messing with Milo Joseph Quintel! Mr. Reggie"! He smirked.

Milo and Mordecai cheered.

"DADDY/DAD"! Emma and Ruben ran to their father, tackling Rigby into a hug.

Mordecai noticed how Mary and Marshall weren't running to him. Mordecai moved to see Margaret laying there, dead. Blood leaking out of her chest, his beak parted, "Margaret" He felt her cold dead hands, "No…" He held her in his wings, "Margaret"

Mary wouldn't stop crying, she whimpered, "Dada"

He dried her tears, "Mommy's in a better place now"

Marshall shook his rattle as tears left his eyes, "I wuv you Mama"

A bright light shined over her body, lifting Margaret out of Mordecai's wings. She shined a bright light making Mordecai blink his eyes.

Margaret's eyes opened as she landed in Mordecai's wings, "MORDECAI"! She tackled him to the ground, "Diaper Boy"! She gave him a powerful kiss.

Mary and Marshall ran to their mom, Milo too. Margaret kissed her babies, hugging them tightly, "My little hero" She whispered to Milo.

* * *

**Four years later:**

Mordecai covered her eyes making her smile, "Honey! Whatever it is! It'll be a nice surprise" Margaret assured him.

He moved his hands to show a new house, "Like it"?

She gasped, "I love it! Oh Mordecai! We finally have room for our growing family" She bent down, lifting the stroller cover to reveal their newborn daughter, Mildred Jessie, or as she liked to be called, Millie, who was violet feathered with Margaret's brown eyes.

Milo, Mary and Marshall got out of the car, "I hate it" Marshall spoke as soon as he laid eyes on the house.

Margaret smiled at her six year old son, "Honey. Just give it a chance"

Mary smiled, smoothing her dress down, looking to see a male owl about their age playing superheroes, she grinned, "I LOVE IT! I know where I'm calling my room. She ran into the house.

The 12 year old boy smirked, looking at the house, "Not bad Pop" He smiled at his dad.

Millie made a whimper, Margaret lifted her up, "I promise Sweetie, this is where you'll grow up" She gave Milo a kiss on the forehead.

Milo smiled, "Great" He ran upstairs, Margaret saw in his hand was his cape and mask, she smiled.

Mordecai pointed, "So...what do you think"?

Margaret giggled, "It's a perfect house. Now this time. No creepy neighbors" She gave him a kiss.

* * *

Milo grew up in that house like Margaret had promised, Emma became his wife after 10 years of dating. (They started dating when he was 15.) They had a beautiful daughter with brown feathers on her body. Maryann married that owl boy who was named Skyler. They had twins while she became a teacher. Marshall owed a comicbook store with his beautiful wife and two sons. Bruce and Kent.

Reggie was left to rot in that cave. Some say his ghost haunts the place but nobody gives a crap to go there. Millie takes her boyfriends down to see if he truly is there.

Millie became a artist just like her dad but this time she passed artschool and became a cartoonist.

Mordecai and Margaret spent the rest of their lives together, whenever guys would hit on Margaret, Mordecai would stand his ground, pulling her into a kiss, "She's my wife"

Margaret would happily return the kiss, "I'm taken" She'd tell them.

* * *

**So that's the ending! Milo ended up Emma! How cute! Here's how it ended! LOL! They had a daughter named Mildred! LOL how cute! Ok**

**-Ryan's out of this story!**


End file.
